Cry Me A River
by dancerlittle
Summary: Based on the Justin Timberlake song Cry Me A River What happens when the main lady in Troy's life cheats?
1. The Breakup

**A/N: I pressed random on my iPod and this song came on. **

**_Warning_: There is swearing in here. If you don't like it, don't read it! You've been warned **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!**

* * *

_**December 6, 2009 1:00 pm **_

"Is there anything you would like to tell me Gabi?" I asked my girlfriend of 4 years and fiancée for a year and a half. Gabi and I were both 20 and had dated since we were 16 and in high school.

"What are you talking about Troy?" She asked with her voice full of damn sweetness.

"I got an interesting phone call the other day." I called out to her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh really? Anyone I know?" She called back as I pushed open the swinging door that led into the kitchen.

"Does the name Eric Snyder mean anything to you?" I asked her as I watched the color drain from her face. She turned to me with wide eyes.

"Why did he call you?" Gabi asked as I turned my face to look at the fridge.

"He called to shoot the breeze. Well actually he calling for you but he let me in on some things, Gabriella." I said using her full name which I haven't used since we started dating. She flinched when I said her whole name.

"What kind of things did he tell you?" Gabi asked me as my eyes flew up to meet hers.

"Why don't you start and I'll fill in the parts you leave you." I said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gabi said keeping her innocence.

"Quit with the lies Gabriella. You're all ready about 40 feet under with them. How long as this been going on?" I said not being able to say the actually word without hatred in my voice. My voice had turned to pure iciness.

"Three year." Gabi said with absolutely no emotion left in her voice. Her eyes then ascended to the ground.

"Three year this has been going on? And you couldn't, in those three years, find a time to tell me you've been having an affair with another man?" I yelled at her.

"You were never home for me to tell you." She yelled back as I looked at her.

"Oh don't go pushing this on me. I was home every night by 7. And this whole time I thought you were out with the girls or at those leagues you joined. Never in my mind would I ever think you were out frocking with another man." I said as the iciness returned to my voice.

I looked at her. Ashamed as well as regret was written all over her face. I shook my head at her before getting control of the words I wanted to say.

"You always acted like the good little girlfriend. Always there when I needed you. Tell me this, was it something I did? Why did you run to him Gabriella?" I asked using her full name again.

"I ran to him because you were never home. You were always busy with work." She said in a way of apology and as tears ran down her face.

"Cry me a river, Gabriella. All you had to say the word and I would have been home earlier. All you had to say is that work is tying me up and I would have dropped everything for you." I said looking at her with pure hatred written on my face.

"I'm sorry Troy." She said again as I shook my head disappointedly at her.

"We were set to get married in 4 weeks. Were you going to tell me of this affair before we got married or were you going to continue as if nothing had changed?" I asked her as the iciness once again returned and I forced my head down to the ground.

"Eric and I both agreed to end it the day after tomorrow. He knew how much I love you." Gabriella told me as my head flew up to look at her.

"IF you loved me, you wouldn't have had the affair at all. IF you loved me, you would have ended the affair immediately after it begun. IF you loved me, you would have been the one to tell me, not him. IF you loved me you wouldn't have said yes to the proposal a year and a half ago." I yelled looking at her with hatred in my eyes.

"Now what?" She asked coming to sit at the table beside me. She placed her hand on top of mine which I removed mine completely from the table.

"Well for one, the wedding is officially called off from this moment on. I can't marry someone who hasn't been honest in the last three years. And I want you completely moved out by the weekend. I'm leaving and I won't tell you where I'm going so you can't contact me. I'll be back Saturday and I expect you to be gone." I said as her voice stopped me.

"You're just going to walk out of the relationship we've both put 5 years into?" Gabi asked me as I shook my head at her.

"You don't get it do you?" I asked her as she looked at me with confusion written on her face.

"Get what?" She asked as I smiled gaining confidence with each passing second.

"You cheated on me. I'm not going to marry a person who's betrayed me for three of those five years. I can't trust you anymore Gabriella." I told her.

"Even if you don't believe me, I still love you Troy. Anyways you'll probably run into the arms of another girl." She said quietly as I looked over at her.

"I'll take that for what it's worth. Nothing! And for the record, the only girl I've ever loved is the one who's sitting in front of me crying her eyes out. I guess fairy tales don't really come true." I said walking from the kitchen and going into the bedroom we shared.

I grabbed a duffle bag and immediately shoved clothes into it. I ran back downstairs and took another look at the girl I thought I would love the rest of my life. Funny thing was, all the love I thought I had for her went right out the window. I walked out of the house, making to sure to slam the door and headed towards my truck. I jumped in and started the truck. Before I knew it, I was driving down the ritzy neighborhood on my way to the interstate.

The drive towards my parents' house was a quiet one. It was just me with my thoughts. I pulled up into their driveway and trudged up to their front door. I opened the door and walked in.

I smiled tiredly as I heard my mom, dad, sister, and brother laughter coming from the kitchen. I dropped my bag and headed towards the kitchen. I smiled when I saw the four sitting around the table playing Uno.

"Troy hey! What are you doing here?" Madison, my 17 year old sister asked me.

"Um . . . I wanted to talk to you guys." I told my family as I pushed a fake smile forward.

"Where's Gabi?" Jordan, my 19 year old brother asked me.

"When I left she was standing in the kitchen crying her eyes out." I told them, my voice full of absolutely no emotion.

"Do you want to talk, Troy?" Mom asked me as I looked at her and my dad.

"It's going to come out soon or later. And I want to be the one to tell you guys this. I called the wedding off." I told them as shocked filled their faces.

"Why Troy? What happened?" Dad asked me as I looked at him and the rest of my family.

"I got a call the other day from an Eric Snyder. He told me things I never knew. So I confronted Gabi today. Basically long story short, she's been having an affair for the last 3 years. She beat around the bush until she came out about the whole thing. So I told her I would be gone until Saturday and I wanted her to move out by then." I told my family.

"Oh My Troy how are you feeling?" Mom asked coming around to stand by my side.

"It really hasn't sunk in yet but I have to call all the guests and tell them the wedding's been cancelled." I told them with a shake of my head.

"I'll help you do that but how about you go take a nap to get rested it up?" Mom suggested as I nodded my head and headed upstairs.

_**6:00 pm**_

I walked downstairs rested after my nap. I listened for a moment, detecting no movement in the quiet house. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note lying on the table. She said that they went to Madison's game and that Chad called looking for me to see if we were still on for tonight.

I groaned when I realized it was Tuesday night. She and I were supposed to meet our friends at a restaurant for our annual dinner. I pushed myself out of the kitchen and headed towards the door. I got into the truck and started driving towards the restaurant we had picked out the week before.

At lot has changed in a week. Last week, Gabi and I were still engaged. We were the happy go lucky couple everyone knew and loved us as. I sighed dreading the next couple of hours.

I walked into the restaurant and saw our group of friends sitting around the table. I forced a smile as I got near the table.

"Hey Troy. Where's Gabi at?" Taylor asked me as I sat down at the table.

"Don't know and really don't care." I said as I got the attention of the rest of my friends.

"What do you mean you really don't know and don't care?" Kelsi asked me as I looked at her.

"It means I don't know where she is. She and I are over for good." I told them.

"When did this happen and how?" Sharpay asked me as I looked at her.

"I got an interesting phone call a couple of days ago and the guy told me some interesting things. Well I confronted Gabi about this phone call. Apparently she's been having an affair for the past 3 years. So I'm staying at my parents while she moves out." I said directing my attention to my friends.

"Oh I'm so sorry Troy. Did she say why she did it?" Taylor asked me as I shook my head.

"She said I was too busy at work for her." I said while placing my head on the cool table.

"That's bull and you know it. You were always out of work by 7 at the latest." Chad told me as I looked at him.

"I know but that's the answer I got." I told them rolling my eyes at the statement.

The rest of the night, my friends were questioning the situation between Gabi and me. I just told them to drop it and that I was going to be fine.

I walked out of restaurant and instead of heading to my truck, I walked over to the park. I listened to the silence before breaking down and letting the whole day get to me.

I had finally lost my one true love and I couldn't see my life without her. I didn't know what I was going to do.

_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
_

* * *

**I felt like writing one where Gabi cheats. I know it's totally different from the way I write but I hope you enjoy it! Feedback please!**


	2. Friend In Need

**A/N: After some time, I've decided to continue this on. I don't know how long this story will be. We'll see. There might be some swearing in here, just a warning. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!**

* * *

**_December 7, 2009 9:30 am_**

"Hello?" I asked rolling over to look at the clock. 9:30 was flashing back at me.

"Troy I'm so sorry if I woke you." Sharpay's voice rang over the phone.

"Nah it's all right. I needed to get up anyways. What's up?" I asked her as she sighed over the phone.

"I was just calling to see how you were." Sharpay admitted over the phone.

"I guess I'm doing all right." I told her as I got up and got ready for the day.

"All right. I guess I'll let you go. If you need anything, will you call me and let me know?" Sharpay asked as I nodded even though she couldn't see me.

"Actually, Sharpay, can I meet you downtown at the coffee shop?" I heard myself asking her.

"Sure. What time?" Sharpay surprisingly answered back with a surprising answer.

"How about 20 minutes?" I found myself asking as she giggled.

"Sure. I'll see you then Troy." She said before we both hung up.

I jogged down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen. I looked at the phone and realized I had a message. I pressed play as I looked in the fridge.

"_Troy it's Gabi. You must be screening your phone calls. Anyways, what's this I hear about you having another girlfriend? Apparently you and Kelsi are dating. Hm . . . you call me out about cheating and you're cheating on me all ready. Anyways, I need to stop by the house to get some things. Call me back when you get this." _I hear my ex's voice on the phone.

I laugh a bitter laugh and shake my head. I knew Gabi would play dirty and I was ready for a fight. I took a look at the clock before heading out of the door.

"Hey Troy how's it going?" Mrs. McLaughlin, my neighbor, asked as I slammed the door behind me.

"It's going pretty good today. How about yourself?" I asked her walking over to the fence.

"Egh you know how it goes. How's your girlfriend?" The old woman asked me as I ran a hand through my hair.

"She's gone for good. She was cheatin'." I told her as she nodded her head.

"I knew she was a bitch. She wasn't the right woman for you. Now I've seen you with another gal; maybe that'll work out." She hinted to me.

"We'll see. Have a good day." I told her chuckling before heading back to my car.

I got in and started to drive. I drove towards the familiar coffee shop downtown Albuquerque.

As much as I wanted to, I could never leave the good old town. My entire childhood was wrapped up in this place. My parents still live in the same house they did when I was growing up. This is the one place on earth that everything was sane, for me at least.

I pulled into the parking lot and got out. I noticed Sharpay's car all ready parked there. I placed a grin on my face as I walked inside. I got my usual, black coffee with nothing in it. I pulled out my chair as I sat next to the girl I had quickly became good friends with over the past few years.

"You look like hell." Sharpay told me as I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sorry I didn't take my normal 30 minutes to prep myself today. You look good today." I commented looking at her appearance.

She had on jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, and a pair of short heels. She shook her head as I laughed.

"So how's it going since Gabi left?" Sharpay asked me as I shook my head.

"Suddenly there's a huge weight lifted from my chest. I feel relieved almost." I told her as she nodded.

"I know how that feels." Sharpay told me as I looked at the concealer under her eyes. From past experience, I knew she had used it to cover up the black circles under her eyes.

"How are you dealing with Zeke's break up?" I asked her as she shook her head.

Zeke had suddenly announced that he couldn't take Sharpay's shit anymore and left. Sharpay had been leaning on me for most of the ordeal.

"Like shit but you know how that goes." Sharpay told me as I looked at her.

"You're one of the strongest people I know. You and I can be sad buddies now." I told her placing my hand on top of hers as she smiled.

"You always know what to say when I'm down." Sharpay told me as I smiled at her.

"Well I'm just good like that. I have a question for you." I told her as she looked up at me.

"What's that?" Sharpay asked as she took a sip of her latte.

"Do you think there's another love out there waiting for me?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Troy, as much as you want to believe it, Gabi wasn't your soul mate. If she was, then she wouldn't have pulled this shit. She would have been devoted to you and only you. I think there's another love out there, you just have to find it." Sharpay told me.

"What about you? Are you still holding out for your true one?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Of course. But you never know when you'll fall in love with someone." Sharpay told me as I smiled.

"You're right about that. Got any plans for today?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Nada. What about you Mr. I-work-at-University-of-New-Mexico." Sharpay told me as I shook my head.

"Hey where do you work again?" I asked her as she laughed and hit my shoulder.

"I work at East high or don't you remember?" Sharpay asked as I laughed at her.

"Do you want to hang out with me today?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Depends on what you have to today." Sharpay told me as I looked at her.

"I've got nothing planned. We can do whatever." I told her as she grinned.

"Good there's one place I go to every Saturday." Sharpay told me.

"Can I tag along?" I asked her as she bit her lip a little.

"What makes you think you're going to like it?" Sharpay asked standing up and looking at me.

"I don't want to be alone today. I don't know what I'll do if I am." I admitted to her.

"All right you can come. But you can't do any complaining." Sharpay told me pointing a finger at me.

"I promise, Queen Sharpay I won't do any complaining." I said holding up two fingers.

"Good now we're taking my car." Sharpay told me as I threw my head back and laughed.

"You've still got it in you." I told her getting into her silver Beamer.

"Still got what?" She asked titling her head and giving me a weird look.

"That queeness to you that you had in high school." I told her as she smiled.

"I've tried to loose it but it gets me nowhere." Her sweet voice told me as I smiled.

"So where are we going?" I asked her as she started to drive.

"We are going to the hospital." Sharpay told me as I looked at her.

"I always thought you hated the hospitals." I told her as she shook her head.

"I have but I promised myself when I beat the cancer that I would come back here to remember what happens here. Now I come here once a week to volunteer." Sharpay told me.

"That's cool." I told her as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

I followed her into the busy hospital and watched in amazement as she walked around like she owned the place.

"What's with the look on your face?" Sharpay asked as I laughed.

"I'm in amazed that you walk around like you know this place like the back of your hand." I told her.

"Well I've been here more times than I can count. The first couple of times I was here, I explored the place. Come on; we're going to be late." She told me taking my hand in hers.

I watched her walk into the room with a 19 year old girl sitting in the bed. I caught myself starting to fall for Sharpay. But wait, I just broke up with Gabi.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked as I got out of my day dream.

"I'm sorry. I'm Troy." I said holding out my hand to the girl in the bed.

"Katie. So this is the guy you've been talking about?" Katie asked looking at Sharpay.

"I'm so going to kill you when you get out." Sharpay told her with a smile on her face.

"No it's good to put a face with the name." Katie said as I watched the two girls interact.

_**12:00 pm**_

"I think we've tortured you enough. Katie I'll be by next week. Come along, Troy." Sharpay said as I waved goodbye to Katie.

"Now where?" I asked her as she grinned her evil little smile at me.

"We're going to the park. I think you need a good talk." Sharpay told me.

"I don't need to talk." I said letting my defensive mechanisms getting the better of me.

"All right. Fine we won't talk about that. You haven't been telling me what's been up in your life." She told me pulling into the parking lot of the familiar park.

"I try to convince high schoolers that UNM is the right school for them day in and day out. I still play basketball with two of the three I did in high school. I still have the same friends surrounding me that I did in high school." I told her.

"What do you want in life?" I asked her as we sat down on the bench.

"I just want to be happy. I want to be a mother, eventually and get married. I just want to be with someone I can talk to and who makes me laugh." She told me.

"That someone will come by." I told her as she nodded her head.

"I hope so. What do you want out of life?" Sharpay asked me as I looked at her.

"I want someone I can talk to; I want someone to tell the good and bad news to. I want to get married and have kids. I want to continue to be able to show people that I'm not that person I was in high school." I told her.

"The real people know you're not him, Troy. Everyone knows that kids grow up and then realize they were jerks in high school." Sharpay told me.

"Thanks for that. I guess I was a jerk in high school?" I asked her as she laughed.

"You weren't a jerk. Well maybe you were." Sharpay said before I shoved her.

"You were a jerk before you tried out for the musical. Then you became a drama dude. Someone I could relate to." She clarified as I smiled.

"So you couldn't relate to me because I played basketball?" I asked her as she laughed.

"Essentially yes. I still don't understand the stupid game." Sharpay said as I shook my head at her.

"Come on. We're going back to my place. We'll get pizzas and I'm going to teach you the game." I told her as she laughed.

"Troy do we have to?" Sharpay asked as I looked at her.

"Yes. If this friendship is going to continue, you're going to have to learn basketball. There's no way around this, girl." I told her.

"All right I guess I can learn the stupid game." Sharpay muttered as I looked at her.

"What was that?" I asked her as she grinned.

"Are your old ears going deaf?" She asked as my fingers found the sides of her waist.

"Troy don't you dare!" She shrieked as I laughed.

"Then take back the old part." I told her as she shook her head.

"Never!" She yelled as I started to tickle her.

"Come on Troy. Let's go." She said running through the park towards her car.

I easily caught up to her and tickled her side. She shrieked as I continued to laugh.

"I'm going to drop you off at the coffee shop and I'll meet you back at your place." Sharpay told me as we both got into the car.

"That's good. You're going to learn basketball." I told her as she shook her head at me.

"Why must I learn the stupid sport?" She asked pulling out of the parking lot.

"Because basketball is amazing. And I want you to learn it." I told her.

"Will I have to play it?" She asked as I laughed at her disgusted face.

"You run don't you?" I asked her as she nodded.

"It's not much more than running. You'll do fine. I'm going to teach you the rules then we'll play." I told her.

"Fine oh mighty one." She said pulling into the parking lot.

"All right pretty girl. I'll see you in a few minutes." I told her getting out of the car and going into mine.

I had a hard reality to face and I was scared to face it. Sure, I thought I had loved Gabi but no found out that wasn't love at all.

I grinned thinking back on the day Sharpay and I had. I was slowly learning little tidbits I had never knew about her. I laid my head on the steering wheel and sighed. I had to admit this to myself before someone called me out on it.

I love Sharpay Evans.

* * *

**There you guys go. I hope you guys love this. **

**Feedback is always loved and welcomed. Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback. I love it all!**


	3. Basketball Lesson

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback. I wasn't too sure if you guys would like me continuing this or not but you guys convinced me it was the right thing to do. Again, thank you for the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!**

* * *

**_December 7, 2009 2:00 pm_**

I love Sharpay Evans. Wait, that can't be. I just broke up my supposed soul mate. How can I love a girl when I've been out of a relationship less than 48 hours?

"Are you going to stay in your car all day or are we going to go in?" Sharpay asked knocking me out of my day dream.

"Wow you drive fast." I told her as she shook her head at me.

"You're a dork, Troy. Come on." Sharpay said leading the way to the front door.

"Are you actually anxious to learn the rules of basketball? I thought, in your words, basketball was a 'stupid game'." I said using air quotes.

"Shut up. You should be the excited one, not me." Sharpay replied as I laughed.

"I am excited. I get to spend an entire day with you." I told her clapping my hands.

"Sucking up will get you no where Bolton." Sharpay told me as we walked into the house.

"Oh but you never know." I told her walking into the kitchen. She followed me with a grin on her face.

"Sorry I'm not that type of girl, Bolton." She said as she used my last name.

"What is it with you?" I asked her as she looked at me with curiosity written on her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked as I handed her a glass of water.

"Why do you insist on using my last name? You used to call me Troy." I told her as she shook her head.

"It's the first thing that comes out of my mouth. Would you rather I call you Troy?" She asked as I noticed the flashing light on the answering machine.

"That would be better since it's my given name." I told her before going over to the answering machine. I pressed the play button before listening to the message.

'_Troy it's Gabi. Hey what's up? Where are you? I really think you're screening your calls now or could you be out with Kelsi? Anyways, I need to come by and get that stuff. Give me a call when you get this.' _

"Is she a dumb blonde or what?" Sharpay asked as I laughed.

"I think she's becoming one. Are you ready for your basketball lesson?" I asked her as she groaned a little.

"Yeah but the game still sucks." Sharpay told me as I laughed a little.

"When I'm done with you, you will love this game as much as I do." I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that." She replied before following me into the living room.

_**4:30 pm**_

"What do you want?" I asked picking up the phone as Sharpay laughed at me.

"Hey older brother. What's happening?" Jordan asked as I shook my head at him.

"I'm chilling out watching the game with a couple of people. What are you doing?" I asked him as he laughed.

"I was just calling to see how you were. Mom's worried about you." Jordan told me.

"Tell I'm fine. And if she doesn't believe me, tell her to come over here herself." I told him.

"All right I'll do that. Talk to you later, Troy." Jordan told me before we hung up the phone.

"Let me guess, your family is worried about you?" Sharpay asked as I turned and faced her.

"Yeah how did you know?" I asked her as she smiled softly at me.

"Ryan and my parents were the same way after Zeke broke up with me. They're just concerned, Troy." Sharpay told me placing her hand on mine.

"I know they are. And I appreciated them but I kind of need to get through this." I told her.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked as I grinned at her.

"Hell no. You're taking my mind of things." I told her as she smiled and laughed.

"So where were in this stupid game?" Sharpay asked as I glared at her.

"You're treading on thin ice girl." I reminded her as she laughed again.

"I know and I'm sorry. Basketball is a lot better than football; I will have to admit that." She said as I laughed.

"I will agree with you on that one. Now watch and learn." I told her turning back to the game.

_**6:00 pm**_

"Come on it's the least I can do." I tried again as she shook her head.

"I can't Troy." Sharpay told me as I looked at her.

"Afraid you'll fall in love with me? It's just dinner." I told her as she smiled.

"If you'll stop whining, then I'll go." Sharpay told me as I laughed.

"All right I won't whine. I promise." I told her as she nodded her head.

"The minute you whine, I'm gone." She said pointing a finger at me.

"All right. Now where do you want to go?" I asked her as she thought about it for a minute.

"Oh you're going to let the lady pick?" She asked with mock astonishment in her voice.

"Hey I can be a gentleman every now and then." I told her as she laughed.

"All right. How about the Miner Diner?" She asked as I laughed at the name.

"Sure let's go." I told her opening the door for her to walk through.

"Wow such the gentleman. Did momma Bolton teach you that?" Sharpay asked as we walked out to my car.

"She taught Jordan and me our manner together. But then she taught Madison how to dance and we had to go through that too." I told her.

"Aww a little Troy Bolton learning how to dance? That had to be adorable." Sharpay told me as I shook my head.

"I might even show you some of my dancing moves." I told her as her eyes went wide.

"Um . . . I'm not even going to go there." Sharpay said as I laughed.

"Come on I can dance. You've seen me." I told her as she laughed again.

"That was choreography; not the real dancing. Real dancing is the fox trot or the waltz." She told me as I shook my head.

"It's all the same thing to me." I told her as she shook her head.

"The real dancing is slow and the choreography is usually fast pace. Didn't you learn anything during drama?" She asked as I laughed a little.

"Me learning something in drama? Yeah right. Usually during that class, I was working on basketball drills or something related to basketball." I told her as she shook her head at me.

"What are we going to do with you?" Sharpay asked as I turned into the restaurant's parking lot.

"I guess you're going to have to love me the way I am." I told her getting out of the car.

"I guess I am. Let's go." Sharpay told me walking into the less than crowded restaurant.

We teased each other the entire time in the restaurant. Things grew serious after a few minutes.

"What are you thinking about, Troy?" Sharpay asked noticing my serious expression on my face.

"I'm thinking about how I'm going to get my life turned around. Since sophomore year of high school, I've always been with someone. I've never been a bachelor." I told her with a smile.

"I don't think you'll have any problems being a bachelor. When you're ready, you'll have to get back out into the dating world. Troy you're 20, not 40. You have your whole life ahead of you; you don't have to find your soul mate tomorrow." Sharpay told me.

"But what if my soul mate is out there and we're wasting valuable time together?" I asked her as she smiled.

"You'll have plenty of time to make that time up. Take your time and don't rush things." Sharpay told me as I nodded.

"What are you thinking about, Sharpay?" I asked her as she smiled a little.

"How cool it is that you and I can sit here and talk about anything comes to mind. We're not enemies anymore." Sharpay told me.

"Can I share a secret with you?" I asked her dropping my voice to a whisper.

"What's that?" She asked as I motioned her to come closer.

"I always wanted to get to know you as a person. I hated the times Chad, Zeke, and Jason would drag me away when I was trying to have a conversation with you. I'm glad you're my friend." I told her as she smiled.

"I'm glad you're my friend too." She told me as our food came.

We both dug in; not leaving much time for talking. She teased me and I teased her back. It was good just being out with a girl who was my friend. But the l-world would pop back in my mind every now and then. I tried to push it down; it was just too soon to be back in a relationship.

"What now?" Sharpay asked as she threw her napkin on her plate.

"I got an idea but you have to go along with it." I told her eyeing her.

"Um . . . depends on what the idea is." She said as I pushed out the Bolton pout.

"Just come along with me. It's a surprise. You'll love it." I told her as she looked at me.

"What the hell? I'm gamed." She said as I got the waitress to bring the check.

After the check was paid, we walked back out to my car. We both got in before I started driving to one of my favorite places. I reached in the backseat and pulled out a ball.

"You can't be serious?" She asked as I eyed the court in front of us.

"Let's put your newly learned rules to use. Come on; come play basketball with me." I told her as she shook her head.

"If you didn't notice, I'm in heels Troy." She said as I stepped onto the court.

"I'll play barefoot if you will." I told her unlacing the shoelaces of my shoes.

"Troy I don't want to play." She whined as I grinned at her.

I walked over to her and picked her up. I twirled around as she laughed.

"Come on; if you love me, you'll play." I told her as she shook her head at me.

"I'm not playing Troy." She told me as I stomped my foot on the ground.

"If you don't play, I don't know what I'll do." I told her as she sighed loudly.

"You can't be playing that card much longer buddy." Sharpay told me as I nodded my head.

"I can play it as long as I want. Now come on." I told her taking my hand in hers and dragging her onto the court.

"I'm going to suck. You're going to beat me. Why don't we save Sharpay the embarrassment and not play?" She asked as I laughed.

"You're not going to suck. I'll go easy on you. Please play?" I asked her as she finally gave in.

"Fine I'll play. You're worse than I was." She said as I smiled sweetly at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I told her as she punched my shoulder.

We started to play and as she predicted I beat her pretty badly. She looked like she was having a good time.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked as we both walked over to the bench and sat down.

"I did but I still say a couple of those plays were illegal." She argued as I laughed.

"I didn't see anything illegal on that court." I told her as she shook her head.

"Of course you won't. You were the one causing the illegal plays." She argued back.

"I had fun today." I told her as she looked at me.

"I did too. Did today help keep your mind off of what's going on?" She asked as I smiled.

"It sure did. Thanks. If you need anything, call me." I told her as she nodded.

"The same goes for you too." She told me as I stood up. I offered her my hand before she took it.

We walked back to the car. We both got in before she started to change the radio station. I laughed before driving back to the house.

"I guess this is good night." I told her as I walked her to her car.

"Yeah I guess it is. Thanks for today, Troy." She said as I smiled at her.

"Not a problem. Call me if you need anything." I reminded her again.

"I will. The same goes for you too buddy." She said as I nodded.

I watched her get into her car and drive away. I cussed to myself. The perfect opportunity to kiss her had passed. Oh well, there are other times for that.

I grinned slap happy as I walked back up to the front porch. There was no denying the fact that I, Troy Bolton, loved Sharpay Evans.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be most appreciated and loved!**


	4. Admitting Feelings

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback. I wasn't too sure if you guys would like me continuing this or not but you guys convinced me it was the right thing to do. Again, thank you for the feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!**

* * *

**_December 21, 2009 2:00 pm_**

"Dude where have you been?" Chad asked me as I walked into his and Taylor's apartment.

"I've been around. You knew that." I told him as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Around where or should I ask whom?" Chad asked as I laughed a little.

"I've been taking time to get over Gabi. It's not a where or whom." I told him sitting down.

"Well from my sources, I've heard you've been out with a certain blonde hair girl that you and I both know." Chad told me.

"Sharpay and I are just friends. We're just hanging out." I told him in my defense.

"Are you sure that's all it is, Troy?" Chad asked as I looked at him.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"I'm just asking is it just friendship or is it something more?" Chad asked as I placed my head in my hands.

"It's so complicated. I mean I just broke up with Gabi and now I'm hanging out with Sharpay." I told him as he smiled.

"Girls are complicated. It's in their nature. But if you like someone, tell them before it's too late." Chad told me.

"When did you get so smart, Chad?" I asked him with a grin on my face.

"It happens when you're with someone you're madly in love with." Chad told me.

"Are you planning on asking Taylor?" I asked him as he nodded his head a little.

"I want to do but don't know when I'm going to do it. I bought the ring and it's at my parents until I'm ready." Chad told me as I grinned at him.

"Man congratulations. Taylor is perfect for you." I told him as he nodded at me.

"I think so too. Now what is going on with you and Sharpay? Jason told me that he saw you two at the basketball court a couple of days ago. I thought she hated basketball." Chad told me as I grinned at him.

"She did hate it until I taught her the rules. And to tell you the truth, I don't even know what's going on between us." I told him as he smiled.

"Because you're in love, Troy Bolton. And there's not denying that." Chad told me as I looked towards the ground.

"So what if I am?" I told him as he shook his head at me.

"If you are, you need to tell that girl sooner rather than later. It might hurt but you've got to do it." Chad told me.

"And what do I do about Gabi?" I asked him as he shook his head at me.

"That's your call. You have to decide what to do. But don't let your misery hold you back from living your life." Chad told me.

"Now moving on, how about I beat your butt in basketball?" I asked him with a grin.

"Let's see what you'll bring white boy." Chad teased as we headed out to the basketball court the apartment complex had.

_**December 25, 2009 10:00 am**_

"What are you doing today, Troy?" Madison asked me as we sat around the living room.

We had just exchanged Christmas gifts with each other and were now letting the excitement of the morning calm down around us.

"I don't know. Why do you want to do something?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"Nah I was just wondering what you were doing." Madison told me as I smiled at her.

"You're handing out with Drew aren't you?" I asked her as a blush crept onto her face. Drew was her boyfriend.

"Yeah I am. I'm just worried about you big brother." Madison told me.

"Don't be. I'm all right. I've got to go stop by someone's house but I'll be back for dinner, all right?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"You're going to tell someone you like her aren't you?" Madison asked as I looked at her.

"Maybe. We'll see. I'll be back later, all right?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"I'll let mom and dad know." She told me as I shot her a grin before heading out the door.

I jumped into my car before starting to drive to a well known apartment complex. I smiled as I eyed the gift in the passenger seat. I pulled into a parking spot and threw the car in park before heading up towards the door. I rang the doorbell and listened to it echo in the small apartment.

"Shut up, Ryan. I'll be over later on." She said as she opened the door.

I grinned at her as she opened the door wider to let me in. I sat on the couch as she finished the conversation.

"Ok I've got to let you go. Yes someone is here. And no I'm not telling you." She said with a laugh before hanging up.

"Mr. Bolton I didn't think I would be seeing you today. What's up?" Sharpay asked as I smiled at her.

"Well its Christmas and I got you something just to say thank you for everything you've done for the past few weeks." I told her.

"You didn't have to get me anything. But I appreciated it." She told me as I handed her the brightly covered box.

I watched her unwrap it and opened the box. Inside I had laid a note from so long ago. I watched her eyes read it over before looking up at me.

"Is this for real?" Sharpay asked me as I stood up and walked over to where she was sitting.

"This is from 8th grade. For the past few weeks, I've been trying to deny it. I didn't want to believe I could have feelings for you but since I called off the wedding, I've been slowly falling for you." I told her as tears came to her eyes.

"I've been waiting since our freshman year for you to say that. But then Gabi came into the picture and that's when I got my attitude. I wanted to cover up my feelings for you." Sharpay told me.

"I wanted to make sure the feelings were real before I acted upon them. I love you Sharpay and I have for a while." I told her as she leaned up and kissed me.

We kissed for a few seconds before she pulled back. We both had grins on our faces.

"Am I wrong is saying that was amazing?" She asked with a giggle.

"You're not wrong at all. I was nervous as all heck when I knocked on that door earlier." I told her.

"There's nothing to be nervous about now. I love you, Troy Bolton." She told me as I kissed her again.

"I can't believe you gave me your journal entry that you wrote about liking me. I can't believe you've liked me since 8th grade." She continued as I laughed.

"I should have told you earlier." I told her as she shook her head.

"Everything happens for a reason. If you would have told me that back in 8th grade, then you wouldn't have had your heart broken by Gabi. But now, we've both had our hearts broken so now we'll know what not to do." Sharpay explained as I smiled.

"Good explanation. Now what are we going to do?" I asked her as she thought it over for a minute.

"Well we could go on as we're friends or tell everyone that we're together now. What would you like to do?" Sharpay asked as I grinned.

"I want you to myself for a while before we tell everyone. Let's work on this relationship before we let all of our friends know." I told her.

"Good idea Bolton. I love you." She giggled as my lips came crashing down on top of hers.

We spent the rest of the afternoon constantly making sure this was the real thing and not a dream. We went our separate ways that night; me to my family and her to hers. We promised we would talk later on that night. I couldn't get the smile off my face during dinner. My parents were questioning me about what was going on. Madison just giggled and shook her head at me.

Just like we both promised, as soon as we were both home, I called her home and we talked about what ever came to mind. We stayed on that phone until 2 am when we realized just how tired we both were.

I finally admitted my love to Sharpay Evans.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback is loved and appreciated. Please push the little blue box and tell me how much you loved it or hated it!**


	5. Finding Out

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback. I wasn't too sure if you guys would like me continuing this or not but you guys convinced me it was the right thing to do. Again, thank you for the feedback!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

* * *

**_December 26th, 2009 1:00 pm_**

"Mom, dad I kind of have to tell you something." I said reaching behind me and scratching my head.

"What have you done now, Troy Bolton?" Mom asked looking into my blue eyes.

"It's nothing bad. It's just . . ." I said looking at the floor while mumbling.

"We couldn't hear you son. Just spit it out." Dad said looking in my direction.

"It's just that I'm seeing someone." I said looking at my parents, waiting for their reactions.

"Oh really? Do we know her?" Mom asked with a knowing grin.

"You know her quite well actually." I said as a grin stretched across my face.

"Well spit it out son." Dad said as I shook my head.

"I'm dating Sharpay Evans." I said looking at my parents.

"Congratulations Troy. She's a nice girl." Mom told me as a blush crept across my face.

"Be nice Rachel. He's nervous. We're just looking out for you, Troy." Dad told me.

"I know and thanks. But we're taking things slow." I told the two of them.

"We're happy for you Troy. Now I hate to bring this up, but have you talked to Gabriella?" Dad asked me.

"She's been leaving messages on my machine but I haven't spoken to her directly." I told the two of them.

"Don't you think you should?" Mom asked looking at me.

"I have nothing to say to her. She was cheating for over half of our relationship." I told the two of them.

"You shouldn't be keeping your feelings under closed lip." Mom said running her hand through my hair.

"I'm not. I'm talking to a couple of people." I told the two of them.

"Leave him alone Rachel. He's a grown boy." Dad said on my behalf.

"I'm just making sure he's all right. He's still my baby boy after all. I'm just watching out for him." Mom told me.

"I appreciated it." I said smiling at the two of them gratefully.

"What are your plans today?" Dad asked looking at me.

"I'm going to hang out with my girlfriend. What about you guys?" I asked looking at my parents.

"Your brother has indoor soccer game so we're going to go to that." Dad told me.

"Maybe Sharpay and I will show up." I said looking at the two.

"Try to. Jordan's excited about this." Mom told me.

"I'll talk to Sharpay and I'll let you know." I told her.

"All right. Have fun today." Dad told me as I nodded.

"I will; bye guys." I said standing up and heading out the door to my car.

I started the engine before backing out of the driveway on my way to Sharpay's. I grinned as I pulled into her apartment complex and noticed her car sitting there. I parked before getting out and walking over to her door. I knocked and leaned against the side while I waited.

"What do you want?" She asked throwing open the door in frustration.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked pulling her closer to me.

"I've been trying to your cell phone but it's off." She told me as I smiled at her.

"I was at my parents telling them about us. I'm sorry I didn't answer." I said kissing her.

"It's ok. So how did they take it?" Sharpay asked chewing on her lip.

"Stop that; there's nothing to worry about. They're happy for us." I told her grinning.

"That's a good thing. So what is on the agenda for today?" Sharpay asked me.

"Total relaxation with you and some movies then maybe Jordan's indoor soccer game." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"That sounds like heaven." She said leaning up to kiss me.

**_December 31st, 2009 11:56 pm_**

"Only four more minutes until the new year. What do you think it holds for us?" Sharpay asked wrapping her arms around me.

We were at Chad's annual New Years Eve party. He's thrown one since we were 8 years old. It had become tradition for us. It had grown over the years to include high school and college friends.

"I have no idea. I hope to learn more about you and our relationship." I said leaning over to kiss her.

"That's what I hope too. I love you." She told me as I smiled down at her.

"I love you too baby." I said looking at the big screen TV set up in Chad and Taylor's living room.

"This is insane." Sharpay said looking around the crowded house.

"It's always like this. It's Chad we're talking about; he doesn't know how to do little." I told her as she let her famous laugh loose.

I pulled her close as the count down started. I looked at her and her at me as we both started counting down.

"10 . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"

"I love you Sharpay Ann Evans." I said leaning down and kissing her.

"And I love you Troy Patrick Bolton." She said before kissing me again.

Our world ended a few minutes later. I heard someone come behind me and Sharpay.

"What the hell is this?" I heard a vaguely familiar voice yell as Sharpay and I broke apart.

"Again I ask, what the hell is this?" Gabriella asked as mine and Sharpay eyes went wide.

"Don't do this. Not now, not here." I said gripping her arm and dragging her outside.

"How long have you been with her, Troy?" Gabriella asked me as Sharpay came out and stood by my side.

"I've been with her since the 10th of December. Four days after we broke up." I told her with iciness in my voice.

"How can you just leave what we had behind and start something new with this thing?" Gabriella asked pointing to Sharpay.

"First of all this thing is my girlfriend and I would love it if you didn't talk like that to her. Second of all, it wasn't very hard to leave everything we had behind because your heart was never into the relationship. And third, I would love it if you leave because my friends and I are trying to have a good time." I said glaring at my ex.

"This is not the last of this Troy." She threatened as I laughed.

"We'll see Gabriella; we'll see." I said as she stomped off of Chad's property and I turned around and looked at Sharpay.

"I'm sorry about this. I'm sorry if she ruined your evening." I said looking at my girlfriend. Just the word, girlfriend, brought a smile to my face.

"Why does she have to be like that Troy? Huh? Can't she see we're happy together?" Sharpay asked as I pulled her close to me.

"I wish she could but that's how she is. Remember that I always love you and I'm not going to ever stop." I told her leaning down and kissing her.

I pulled back before Chad and Taylor came over to mine and Sharpay's side.

"Man I'm sorry. I didn't invite her; she just showed up." Chad told Sharpay and I.

"It's ok. She knows that we're together now and she's pissed. She's going to have to get over it." I told them grinning.

"If you two need anything, come find us." Taylor told us.

"I think we're done with the party scene. We're going to take off." I said looking at two of our best friends.

"All right. Have a good night and we'll get together soon and catch up." Taylor told me wrapping her arms around me in a hug as Chad hugged Sharpay.

We said our final goodbyes before heading towards my car. Sharpay wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"We didn't have to leave." She mumbled as I kissed her forehead.

"After that little encounter, I'm not in the party mood." I told her smiling.

"What do you propose we do?" She asked grinning.

"I was thinking popcorn, a movie, and a little make out session?" I asked her getting into the car.

"I love how your mind works." She told me as I pulled out of the driveway and headed back to my apartment.

We popped popcorn and settled in for a movie of her choice. I smiled and loved the direction my life was heading in.


	6. Why I Love You

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback. I wasn't too sure if you guys would like me continuing this or not but you guys convinced me it was the right thing to do. Again, thank you for the feedback!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

* * *

**_January10th, 2010 12:00 pm_**

"So who's the message on the phone from?" I asked walking into the apartment Sharpay currently occupied.

"Oh it's no one. I think it was a hang up." Sharpay's voice answered back as I grinned.

"Then you won't mind if I do this." I said leaning over and pushing the button.

I heard my ex's voice come over the phone. She had threatened Sharpay and said some awful things.

"I said it was nothing." Sharpay said coming into the room and pushing the button to stop. I looked up and saw tears start to stream down her face.

"Hey why didn't you tell me Gabi called you?" I asked pulling her into my arms.

"I didn't want to upset you." She sniffled as I lightly kissed the side of her forehead.

"It's my job as a boyfriend to protect you. You need to start telling me these things." I told her quietly.

"She's reeked enough havoc on our lives; I didn't want to upset you more." She whispered as I pulled back and looked at her.

"I love you and no one else. We're going to have to deal with my ex together. Now the next time she does something like this, I want you to tell me. All right?" I asked as she slowly started to shake her head.

"Good. Now I have something to tell you." I said pulling her over to the couch to sit down.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked as I grinned at her.

"The other day, I was hanging out with Jordan, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and my dad. We were watching football and a really good subject came up. You were the subject and they were giving me hell about how whenever someone mentioned your name, a smile instantly came on my face." I said looking over at her.

"You're not going to make me cry are you?" She asked as I quickly shook my head.

"I'm going to try not to but we'll see. Anyways, Chad made a comment saying that he never expected you and I to get together. I just told him that fairy tales never turn out the way everyone expects. But then he asked me what I saw in you. And now I'm going to tell you what I told him." I said as I got comfortable in her couch.

"I told him I love your smile because it always puts a smile on my face. Whenever you smile, I know you're in a good mood." I started as a smile crept on her face.

"I also love your judgment. You always know what to do in a situation. You made me want to talk to you after Gabi pulled her little stunt. And I love it when you talk. Whatever you say, you make me believe because of your voice." I said as she giggled.

"I love your giggle and your laughter. You always manage to make me forget what I was doing when I hear your laughter." I said as she threw her head back and laughed.

"I love your spirit. You have an amazing spirit and you never let anyone tell you different. I love your determination. You've always done your own thing and when someone tells you, you can't do it, you find a way to pull it off." I said as she looked down at her hands.

"And finally I love you because of the person you've become. You were a little bitchy in high school but that was because you were hiding. Something happened and the iciness drifted away. Over the years from high school to college, you and I got to know each other better and you became this girl I suddenly fell in love with. I love the man I am when I'm around you. You make me strive to be better. You made me a better man and I thank you." I said leaning over and kissing her wet cheeks from the tears.

"That was sweet. I love you too." She said as she wiped the back of her hand over her cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"Can I say something?" She asked as she looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"You m'love may say anything you wish." I told her as she smiled a little.

"Well I'm going to tell you what I love about you. First off, I love your how you concentrate so intently when you're watching a game. You always focus on the stupid game even if your team is loosing. Next I love your goofy faces. I could be having the worst possible day and you make a face and I'm totally over it." She started as I made a stupid face at her.

"Just like that I'm laughing again. Next, I love watching you on the basketball court. You're always so concentrated and making sure nothing goes wrong. I love your patience, especially when you're teaching me basketball. I hate the game but I want to learn it because it's such a big part of your life. Also I love your loyalty. You were loyal the entire time you did the play during our senior year. You split your time between basketball and the play." She continued as I smiled.

"I love your smile. Your smile always brightens my day no matter what kind of day I had. I love watching you interact with your siblings. Every time you're with them, I fall even more in love with you. And I love the fact that you're always trying new things. You never get bored and our relationship is never boring. You're always pushing me to try new things and I love that. But I love the woman I am around you. You push me to be my true self and nothing fake. I love how you listen to everything I have to say and never forget about anything we talk about. I love how I can talk to you about anything. You make me want to talk about something, anything when I'm with you." She said as I leaned over and kissed her.

"I think this has been a pretty successful afternoon, don't you?" I asked her as she giggled.

"Well I think we've succeeded. Now what are we going to do?" She asked as I thought about it for a minute.

"Well since its Sunday, I was going to invite you over to Sunday dinner with my family. Mom mentioned inviting you but she never got a chance to call you, so I said I would do it." I told her.

"I think I can do that. But I have to do something before that. You want to come?" Sharpay asked as I smiled.

"Depends on what it is." I told her as she grinned brightly.

"I've got to go talk to Ryan and my parents. Want to tag along?" Sharpay asked as my eyes went wide.

"Ryan's not going to kill me is he?" I asked seriously fearing my life.

"I don't think he will. And if he tries to, then I've got a secret weapon that he absolutely fears." Sharpay said as I grinned.

"I guess I could tag along with you." I told her as I helped her off the couch.

She walked over to her table and grabbed her purse before meeting me at the door.

"Me or you drive?" She asked as I thought about it.

"You might want to since I don't know where your house is." I told her smiling.

"Oh that might be a problem. You've been over to my parent's house." She pointed out.

"That was back in senior year. I don't remember how to get there." I said as she laughed.

"Good point. You're not nervous are you?" Sharpay asked as we both got into her Silver BMW.

"Do I have any reason to be nervous?" I asked her as she looked at me before starting the car.

"You've never met my parents have you?" She asked as my eyes went wide.

"I met them back in senior year but I wasn't dating their daughter then. Should I be nervous?" I asked her as she quickly shook her head.

"My parents are nice people. They won't hurt you, I promise!" She quickly added.

"I hope not or then we couldn't date anymore." I joked as she looked at me.

"Aww is Troy Bolton scared of meeting Jonathan and Cassidy Evans?" Sharpay asked as I quickly shook my head.

"A little bit yes but I'll be fine. Why is Ryan at your parents?" I asked her.

"He's always over there instead of at his place. It's Ryan we're talking about." Sharpay told me as I smiled.

We drove a few more minutes until we reached a relatively decent house. It was brick with a full wrap around front porch. I whistled as I got out.

"Nice house. You've lived her since you were little?" I asked as we both got out of the car.

"Yeah dad bought it when Ryan and I were born. A few years after we were born, mom and dad brought Charlie and Samantha home." She said speaking of her younger brother and sister.

"Do I have any reason to fear Charlie or Samantha?" I asked as Sharpay threw her head back and laughed.

"Not at all. Charlie is 16 and Samantha is 14. They won't care about you and me." Sharpay told me.

She looked at me before taking my hand in her. She picked it up and brought it to her lips before kissing it.

"I'll be by your side. You're not meeting my family without me. I love you." She said as I pulled her in closer to my side.

"And I love you too. I think I'm ready." I told her as we walked up the circular driveway towards the wrap around front porch.

We walked through the front door. My eyes went wide when I saw the staircase. It was a elegant staircase that half twisted as it came down.

"Come on, they're in the kitchen." She said pulling me closer to the kitchen doors.

"Mom, Dad!! Charlie, Ryan, and Sammie I'm home." Sharpay yelled as we walked through the house.

As we got closer to the kitchen we heard voices yelling at each other. Sharpay pushed open the door and we heard Charlie and Sammie arguing with each other.

"Your sister is going to be here any minute. Stop the arguing this minute." Sharpay and I heard Cassidy Evan's voice scold her two younger children.

"But mom he's being dumb. He told me he won't take me to school tomorrow." 14 year old Samantha yelled at her brother.

"Charlie you're taking your sister to school tomorrow. Now stop before Sharpay comes home." Cassidy told her children.

"Mom I'm all ready home." Sharpay said pulling me into the kitchen behind her.

"Aww Sharpay it's so good to see you sweetheart. Oh and you brought someone." Cassidy said noticing me behind her daughter.

"Yeah mom, you remember Troy don't you?" Sharpay asked her mom.

"Well of course I do. Hi Troy. How are you, dear?" Cassidy asked me.

"I'm fine. You have a beautiful house." I told her smiling.

"We think so. It's still standing which is incredible with the four kids Jon and I've raised." Cassidy said as I smiled at her.

"And you remember Charlie and Samantha? Charlie, Sam, this is Troy, my boyfriend." Sharpay said pointing back and forth.

"Hey Troy. Still keeping up with basketball?" Charlie asked me as I smiled.

"Yeah I am. I could take you on any day." I told him grinning.

"Oh I don't think so. Your dad says I'm pretty good." Charlie told me grinning.

"We'll have to see about that." I told him as he nodded his head.

"We most defiantly will. I'll take you on, anytime, anywhere." Charlie told me.

"You can count on it. And how are you Sammie?" I asked looking at the 14 year old.

"I'm pretty good." She replied as I heard the door open and shut from the entry way.

"Mom, dad I'm home." The distinct voice of Ryan Evan's floated through the entry way and into the kitchen.

"Ryan's home!" Sammie yelled as she ran out of the kitchen.

"I can see who her favorite is." I whispered to Sharpay as he giggled.

"No Ryan just brings her something every time he comes over. He bribes her a lot too." Sharpay said as I laughed.

"Sharpay Ann behave and be nice to your brother." Cassidy snapped as Sharpay's eyes went wide.

"I'm not even in the house five minutes and I'm all ready getting the full name pulled out." Sharpay said as I laughed at her.

"I can't help that babe." I told her kissing her cheek.

"So mom where's dad?" Sharpay asked as her mother looked up from what she was doing.

"I think he's upstairs in his study. He should be coming down any minute. By the way, what did you come home for?" Cassidy asked her oldest daughter.

"Can't a daughter come home and see her family without a reason?" Sharpay asked grinning.

"Not when she has a grin like that on her face." Cassidy said as the kitchen door flew open.

"Oh hey sis, Troy. What brings you two by?" Ryan asked going over to the counter and grabbing an apple.

"I wanted to see my family, is that such a big crime to commit?" Sharpay asked as Ryan's eyes went wide.

"Sheez I was just asking. You don't have to bite my head off about it." Ryan said holding his hands up in innocence.

"You totally deserve that. Come on Troy." Sharpay said as I looked at her.

"I want to talk to your mom and Ryan." I said as she gave me a mean look.

"Fine stay here and I'll be back." She said as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"What's up with her?" Ryan asked me as I watched her retreating figure.

"Gabi is what's up. She's been leaving her messages all week long and I think Sharpay's finally had enough." I said running my hand through her hair.

"Hey Troy?" Ryan asked me as I looked up at the older Evan.

"Yeah Ryan?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"Thank you for making my sister happy again. She's been a mess since Zeke broke up with her. I'm just glad she's laughing and interacting with people again." Ryan told me.

"Hey man it's not a problem. She's been great for me too." I told him as Sharpay came back into the kitchen.

"Are we done here?" Sharpay asked as my eyes rose.

"I'm ready when you are." I told her as she nodded.

"Let me go say goodbye to Sammie and Charlie and then we can go." Sharpay told me.

"Good luck with her man. She's a lot to handle." Ryan told me as Cassidy hit her son's arm.

"Be nice. That's your sister you're talking about." Cassidy told her son.

"I am being nice. I'm just warning Troy of what he is getting into." Ryan said holding up his hands.

"All right Ryan, I will see you later." Sharpay said going over to hug her brother.

"Behave Sharpay and don't give Troy a hard time." Ryan told his sister.

"I won't. Bye mom. I'll come back around sometime next week." Sharpay told her mom.

"Bye honey. Did you say goodbye to your dad?" Cassidy asked as Sharpay nodded.

"I all ready did that. Ready, Troy?" She asked as I nodded.

"I am. See you Ryan. Bye Mrs. Evans." I said smiling a little.

"How many times have I told you to call me Cassidy, Troy?" Cassidy asked me as I smiled.

"A lot. All right, bye Cassidy." I said as she smiled.

"Good. Now have fun you two." She said as we walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

We walked out of the house and towards her car. We both got in before she started driving.

"See you had nothing to worry about." She said as we turned out of her subdivision.

"I know. I love your family." I told her as she smiled at me.

"And I love yours." She replied as we continued driving back home.

That afternoon we hung out and watched movies before going over to my parents. The smile never left my face that afternoon.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be the icing on top of a newly cooled chocolate cake!! Thank you to everyone who has written a review for this story!!!!**


	7. The Encounter

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

**_January 15th, 2010 2:00pm_**

"So honey, what are we going to do today?" Sharpay asked me as we lay on the couch together watching a movie she picked out.

I had picked her up earlier in the day, taken her to lunch, and then came back to my apartment where she had begged me to watch a movie with her. After pouting some and stomping her foot, I gave into her.

"I don't care. What ever you want to." I said looking down at her with a grin.

"How about we stay here and watch movies all day?" She asked as I leaned down and kissed her.

"That sounds pretty good to me. What movie should we watch next?" I asked her but before she could say anything a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Who could that be?" She asked me as she momentarily turned away from the movie cabinet.

"It's probably Jordan. He said he would try to stop by today." I said before walking over to the door.

I yanked it open only to find the one person I had no desire to talk to. I threw her a glare before leaning against the doorway, preventing her from coming in.

"Don't be like this, Troy. I just want to talk." She said batting her long eyelashes in my direction.

"This isn't a good time, Gabriella. I'm kinda busy today." I said looking at her before shutting the door.

Her hand flew out to stop it as I pulled it open again. I looked at her in shock.

"I don't want to talk to you. Don't you get it? I'm happy. Why can't you let me be?" I asked her as she opened her mouth to talk.

"Who is it, Troy?" Sharpay asked coming to stand next to me. I saw Sharpay's eyes go wide before she opened her mouth.

"I think my boyfriend asked you to go, Gabriella." Sharpay said smirking a little at my ex.

"I just want to talk to the two of you. Can I at least do that?" Gabriella asked as I turned to Sharpay.

"We're kinda busy today. We were actually just getting ready to go over to Troy's parents for dinner. Maybe another time will work?" Sharpay suggested as Gabriella threw a dirty look in Sharpay's direction.

"Is that how you want to play it? Fine, I was coming to apologize but I guess we're going to drag this out." Gabriella said as I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Gabriella just leave. Sharpay and I are happy and there is no way I'm ever going back with you." I tried as Gabriella looked over in my direction.

"You would rather be with her than me?" Gabriella asked as her voice rose dramatically.

"Actually yes I would. Sharpay was a great friend after you came out about cheating and now she's my girlfriend. She knows me better than you ever will. She's got my whole heart and she's never lied to me. So yes, Gabriella, I would rather date Sharpay than you any day." I said, my voice gaining confidence by the second.

"This isn't over yet, Troy. Watch your back, pretty one." Gabriella threatened as she stomped off back towards her car.

Sharpay shut the door before taking me into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry you had to be here when she came." I whispered as Sharpay picked her head up and looked at me.

"I'm glad I was here. She's a bitch Troy. She just wants to you feel horrible about breaking up the wedding." Sharpay told me.

"You know what? We were supposed to be coming back from our honeymoon today." I told her as I looked at the calendar tacked up on the wall.

"Really? Maybe that's why she decided to come over today of all days." Sharpay tried to think through what had just happened.

"Who knows with a mind like hers?" I said sighing quietly so Sharpay wouldn't hear me.

"What was that sigh about?" Sharpay asked me as I looked down at her and smiled.

"I'm just tired of her butting into our relationship. She can't leave us alone. She can't accept the fact that we're together and happy. I just want her to leave us alone. I just want--" I didn't finish because Sharpay put her finger over my mouth and quieted me.

"Can I talk now? Wow you really do babble on and on." Sharpay asked as I smiled.

"Sure you can." I told her as we went over to the couch to sit down.

"I'm tired of her too but you can't let her get to you. If you do, then she won. Everyone around us knows we are happy. It's in her nature to wreak havoc on your life. That's her life mission and if you let her get to you, then she succeeds." Sharpay told me as I leaned over and kissed her.

"How did you get so smart?" I asked her as she grinned widely.

"My momma and daddy taught me." She told me as I looked at her.

"Remind me to thank them next time I see them." I told her as she threw her head back and laughed.

"All right, Mr. Bolton I will be sure to do that." She said before bringing both of her hands to the side of my face. She leaned in and gave me a simple kiss before pulling back.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked, asking me the same question I did 20 minutes ago.

"Hm . . . a nice relaxing day with my girl sounds good just about now." I told her grinning.

She found a movie that we both agreed on before popping it in. We curled up and watched the movie together. It was a nice way to spend the afternoon, just me and my girl.

* * *

**You guys requested another appearance from Gabriella so there you go!!!! Feedback would be most appreciated!!!! **


	8. Getting Caught!

**A/N: A long awaited chapter for you and I both!!! Thank you for all the feedback. I'm glad you guys like this!!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

**_January 9th, 2010 6:00 pm_**

I stood outside of her door, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. I had rung her doorbell a few minutes again and was waiting for her to answer.

"Troy!" She yanked open the door in surprise as I grinned at her.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay asked as I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

"Well I'm here to pick you up for a surprise date. You said you weren't doing anything tonight." I told her.

"I would love to do the date thing but I've got this massive paper that is due next week and I totally forgot about it." Sharpay told me in a rush.

"It's ok, Sharpay. Do you mind if I watch you work?" I asked her as she grinned.

"I think you might be great inspiration for me." She told me leading me into the living room.

"What's the paper about?" I asked her as she smiled at me.

"About a person I admire. It's for my humanities class I'm taking." She told me as I smiled at her.

"And who did you pick?" I asked her sitting on her couch as she walked over to her desk and sat down in the roll chair.

"You." She told me simply as my eyes met hers.

"Sharpay you don't have to do that. There are so many other people in the world besides me." I told her as she shook her head.

"But I want to write my paper on you. Now you can't read this until it's done." She told me as I shook my head.

"All right. Do you want me to make you dinner while you work?" I asked her as she nodded eagerly.

"That sounds really good. I'm almost done. Let me know when you're done." She told me as I walked into her kitchen.

I made Fettuccine Alfredo with steamed green beans and garlic bread. I dished it up before setting it on the table with lit candles and roses I had picked up earlier at the store.

"My lady, your dinner is served." I said in a butler-ish voice.

"It smells really good in here Troy. What did you whip up?" She asked as I led her into the kitchen.

"Wait a few minutes and see." I said watching her reaction.

"This looks really good, Troy." She said as I pulled out her chair and pushed it in for her as she sat.

"I'm glad you think so. Take a bite and let me know how much you like it." I told her grinning.

I watched her try it before I tried mine. Her face was all I needed to see to know that she liked it.

"This is really good. This is what you should do instead of being a business owner." Sharpay told me.

"Are you saying I should be a chef?" I asked her laughing.

"Yeah I am. You and Zeke should open your own restaurant." Sharpay told me.

"How about no? I'll always cook you dinner, though." I told her smiling as she laughed.

"Um . . . you can only cook certain things. You don't know how to cook meatloaf or baked spaghetti." She told me as I looked at her.

"You could always teach me how to make the things I don't know how to make." I told her as she smiled.

"You would make a bigger mess than what would be necessary." Sharpay told me shaking her head.

"Probably but where would be the fun if I didn't?" I asked looking in her direction.

"There would still be fun without a huge mess to clean up." She said as my eyes went wide.

"That's what you hate. You hate the cleaning up part." I said pointing my finger in her direction.

"It's exactly the part I hate the most. Usually I get Charlie or Sam to clean up the kitchen." Sharpay told me smirking.

"Bringing in the younger siblings to do the dirty work." I said shaking my head while whistling.

"Are you telling me that you never got Madison or Jordan to do your dirty work?" She asked me surprised.

"All the time babe. All the time." I told her grinning.

"You're an evil big brother." Sharpay told me standing up and taking the dirty dishes over to the sink.

"But you love me." I said carrying my plate to the sink.

"Maybe." She said as we both started filling the dishwasher.

"You don't actually mean that do you, Shar?" I asked her pulling out the pouty lips.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." She said as I pulled her closer to me and kissed her cheek.

"You know you love me." I said kissing her other cheek while swaying back and forth.

"You might have to convince me a little more." She told me grinning.

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. I put a little passion into it before pulling back and looking at her stunned face.

"What about now? Do you love me?" I asked her grinning.

"Oh yeah I love you ten times over." She said as she kissed me.

We stood in her kitchen making out until we heard someone clear their throat. Sharpay and I pulled back and looked at the person standing in the doorway. I wanted to curl up and die.

"Is this the new thing to do? Make out in the kitchen." Ryan asked clearly amused with the situation.

"Ryan if you love me at all, you will shut the hell up. Why are you here anyways?" Sharpay asked clearly frustrated with her twin.

"You asked me to stop by on my way home from home." Ryan told his sister as I nodded my head in his direction.

"You're looking a little red, Troy." Ryan told me as I shook my head at him.

"Shut up Ryan!" Sharpay yelled at her brother as she continued to stuff dishes into the dishwasher.

"So what did you want to tell me, Shar?" Ryan asked stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You're going to have to wait a minute." She said as she looked over at me.

"Ryan will you leave Troy and I alone for a minute?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"All right but I don't ever want to walk in on a sight like that again." Ryan warned the two of us.

"Ryan Xavier Evans go!" Sharpay said pulling out the full name.

We watched him walk out of the kitchen and into the living room before falling into laughter.

"I'm so embarrassed." Sharpay told me as I laughed at her.

"I think this is at the top of the most embarrassing things ever. I can't believe he caught us." I told her hugging her close to me.

"You know he's going to tell everyone of our friends, right?" Sharpay asked me as my eyes went wide.

"Oh I'm going to kill him." I told her as she nodded her head.

"I'm right there with you. We'll have to get him as paybacks." She told me as I laughed.

"I love your evil mind. We'll figure something out and get him back." I told her kissing her lips.

"Go talk to Ryan and I'll finish this." I told her kissing her again before watching her leave the kitchen.

I finished it up before walking into the living room where the two siblings were.

"Is everything calm in here or do I have to go get a squirt bottle?" I asked the two.

"We're behaving. Ryan you know Troy and I are going to have to kill you, right?" Sharpay asked her brother as I grinned.

"Yeah I know that. Paybacks are hell from what I heard." Ryan said shaking his head.

"Do you know how to avoid the paybacks?" I asked him grinning.

"No I don't. How can I avoid paybacks?" Ryan asked as I nodded my head.

"You don't tell a soul what you saw in that kitchen and no one gets hurt." I told him as I watched him think it over.

"That's going to be pretty hard. But I think I can keep it a secret." Ryan told us as we both relaxed.

"If you tell anyone, even the mailman, you will be getting payback not only from me but Troy as well. You understand that right?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"I understand, Shar. Now you two have fun and I'll see you guys later." Ryan said standing up and walking over to the door.

We watched him walk our before I turned to Sharpay. I felt her relax against my side as I smiled.

"Did you finish your paper?" I asked her as she got comfortable.

"I did but I don't want to get up to go get it for you to read." She told me as I sighed.

"I really want to read it." I told her as she laughed.

"Fine I'll go get it so I don't have to hear you whine." Sharpay told me pushing herself off of me and walking over to her desk.

She handed it to me before settling in beside me again. I quickly looked at her before starting to read. She never moved the entire time I was reading.

At times, I got tears in my eyes as I read through her paper. I kissed her forehead at other parts. I threw it on the table as she looked up at me.

"What did you think?" She asked hesitantly as I smiled at her.

"That was one great paper. I didn't realize you felt that way about me." I told her.

"The entire paper is true. That's why I was so nervous about you reading it." She admitted to me.

"You did great and I feel honored to be with you." I told her kissing her lips this time.

"I love you." She told me simply as I grinned brightly at her.

"I love you too. How about we pop in a movie and settle in and watch it?" I asked her as she smiled.

"I would love to. How about you pick the movie?" She suggested as I smiled at her.

I looked over at her DVD collection. I found the exact one I was looking for before popping it into the DVD player. I pushed play as we watched the familiar Disney logo come onto the screen.

"What are we watching?" She whispered as I looked over at her.

"It's one of your favorites." I told her as the main menu came up.

"Aww how did you know I was in a Winnie the Pooh mood?" She asked me.

"I just figured. You want to watch this or no?" I asked her as she giggled.

"We can watch this. Push play." She demanded as I laughed.

"Yes ma'me." I told her pushing play before settling in next to her.

We sat there and watched the movie until it was over. I kissed her before walking out to my car. I blew her a kiss from the ground as she stood on her balcony.

"Good night, my love." I said as she watched me walk to my car.

I drove off into the night as she stood there and watched me go.

* * *

**There you guys go!!!! Feedback would be most appreciated!!!**


	9. A Day Out

**A/N: Finals are over so I'm going to have a lot more time to update all of my stories. I just decided to start with this one! Feedback would be amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

* * *

**_January 22nd, 2010 3:00 pm_**

"So a certain someone has a birthday coming up. What do you want?" I asked Sharpay as we walked around the mall.

"I thought you would forget about that." She said shaking her head as I laughed.

"Isn't that the unspoken rule? Boyfriend's can't forget their anniversary, Christmas, or their girlfriend's birthdays?" I asked her as she laughed.

"It's probably written up somewhere but I don't want you to make a big deal out of my birthday. It's not even an important one." Sharpay told me as I smiled.

"How can you say it's not a big one? You're turning 21 Shar." I told her as she quickly shook her head.

"I'm not going out and getting wasted on my 21st birthday. I actually want to remember my birthday." She told me.

"How about you, me, and our friends go out to dinner that night? It will be low key and you can have wine at dinner or something." I suggested as she smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's do that." Sharpay told me as I nodded my head in the other direction.

"Since you like my suggestions how about we go get some ice cream and take a little breather from all this shopping?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Sounds like a plan. So what are we shopping for exactly?" Shar asked me as we walked towards the ice cream place.

"Well Maddie's birthday is coming up and I have to get her something since I'm the older brother. What do you get an 18 year old who has everything in the world?" I asked my girlfriend.

"I doubt she has everything in the world. What has she been hinting at?" Shar asked me as I rolled my eyes.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked her as she laughed and rolled her eyes at me.

"You're not a big help here. How about you get her tickets to a UNM basketball game for you and her to attend? Have some quality brother/sister bonding time." Sharpay suggested smiling.

"Maddie would love that. Thanks babe." I said as we walked up to the ice cream counter.

We ordered; strawberry for Sharpay and chocolate for me. We found a table near by and went to have a seat.

"You know I've never heard you call her Maddie." Sharpay told me as I looked at her.

"Really? I usually call her Maddie. The only time I don't is when she's in trouble and that's not very often." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You've got a good relationship with your siblings." Sharpay pointed out to me.

"We kind of had to. Mom was always at the hospital working and dad was busy with coaching. That left me to be the big brother. We used to camp out in the middle of the living room and have big sleepovers." I told her shaking my head.

"It was the same in my house. Mom was working at the company and dad was always traveling. Ryan and I made sure Sam and Charlie had a good childhood." Sharpay told me.

"I'm sorry. I wish your parents were around a lot more than they were." I told her smiling a little in her direction.

"It's all right. They're around a lot more now so it's gotten better." She said smiling to make sure I knew she was all right.

"So now where do you want to tackle?" I asked her.

"Um . . . I don't care. Where do you want to go?" She asked but before I could answer we saw a couple of our friends heading in our direction.

"We thought it was you guys sitting here. You've been avoiding us the last few weeks." Taylor told us coming over and giving us both hugs.

"Sorry about that. School's been a pain." I told my best friends' girlfriend in way of apology.

"I know what you mean. But how are you two doing?" Chad asked hinting at Gabi.

I made sure Taylor and Sharpay were in a conversation before looking at Chad.

"She showed up a couple of weeks ago and that shook Sharpay up but she's staying away for the most part." I told him nodding my head.

"That's good. She called the house a couple of days ago looking for Taylor. I told her that Taylor was out and I told her not to call back. But she did it when she knew I was out of the house. Taylor told her that she's not her friend anymore and that she's staying by you and Sharpay." Chad told me.

"Thanks for that. I have a feeling Gabi is getting the cold shoulder from everyone. Jordan and Maddie said that she's been calling them and they've been hanging up on her." I told him.

"That's good. She needs to get a taste of her own medicine." Chad said nodding his head.

"So how has school been with you?" I asked him as he made a face.

"I'm so ready for it to be done. You have no idea. I just want to start working and making real money." Chad told me as I laughed.

"I know how that goes. Are you still working at the YMCA as a coach?" I asked him.

"I sure am. I love it there. It lets me still play ball. Which you and I need to go to the court and play a little one on one." Chad told me.

"Sounds good. I'll give you a call tomorrow and see what's happening." I told him as Sharpay smiled at me and Chad.

"Sounds good. We better get back to shopping. Her niece's birthday party is in a couple of hours and we don't have a gift yet." Chad told us.

"Have fun with that." Sharpay told Taylor as she rolled her eyes.

"I think we will. It was good seeing you guys again." Taylor told us.

"You too. We'll have to get together soon and hang out." I told her as she smiled.

"Sounds good." Chad said before him and Taylor walked off leaving Sharpay and I alone.

"Shall we continue on our mission?" I asked her smiling.

"I thought we agreed on what you were getting Maddie. What else could you need?" Sharpay asked me as I grinned at her.

"I've got to get her an UNM shirt or hoodie so she can wear it to the game." I told her rolling my eyes.

"Oh I see. Let's go so we can go home." Sharpay told me whining a little.

"Hold on Princess. This is the only store I've got to go in." I told her walking into the college store.

I quickly picked out a hoodie and a t-shirt before going to pay for it. Sharpay looked around the store as I paid for the items. I walked up behind her successfully scaring her.

"You're such a jerk Troy Bolton." She said putting her hand to her heart.

"I'm sorry. It was such a good opportunity; I couldn't pass it up." I said grinning.

"Oh we'll see how good of an opportunity it was when I kick you out of my apartment later on." She said grinning watching my face drop.

"I'm sorry m'dear. Could you ever forgive me?" I asked pushing the pout out a little.

"I'll think about it." She said as we walked down the mall a little more.

"I've got one more store to go in. You want to come along?" I asked her holding out my hand.

"Depends where it is." She told me as I stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"This is it." I told her still holding out my hand.

"Troy you can't be serious." She said looking at me with a scared expression on her face.

"I'm just going to look around. Do you want to come in with me or no?" I asked her as she hesitantly took my hand.

"What harm can looking do?" She asked as I smirked at her.

"With you, it can do a lot of harm." I told her teasingly as we walked in.

I watched her walk around the store and gaze at all the jewelry. She stopped and looked at a few closer than others. The sales lady came over and got a few pieces out for her to hold and get a closer look.

"Which ones don't you like?" I asked her jokingly as I walked up behind her.

"I like them all. But I think I like this more." She told me holding up a silver pinky ring for me to look at.

"That's simple. Don't you like anything else?" I asked her laughing a little.

"Of course I like other things. I thought I would show you the least expensive thing." She told me before walking over to another counter.

"I like this." She said pointing to 1/4 carat diamond bracelet set in white gold.

"That's pretty. It would be perfect on your wrist." I told her grinning at her.

"I thought so too. But there's one other thing. Now you can't get mad at me." She told me eyeing me.

"I won't get mad. I'm not going to buy anything today." I told her giving her my word.

"Good. This is what I like." She said pointing to an engagement ring. It was a 1/4 carat three stone ring set in white gold.

I whistled as the sales lady placed it on her finger. I smiled and shook my head at her.

"That looks pretty good on your finger." I told her as she smiled at me.

"Not yet Troy Patrick." Sharpay told me pointing a finger in my direction.

"I promise I will not buy you anything today. I just wanted to see what you liked and disliked." I told her smiling.

"All right I'm done here." She said slipping the engagement ring off and walking out the door.

I followed her out as we started walking down the middle of the mall again. She sighed quietly as we held hands.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her as she turned and looked at me.

"I'm thinking about how much I love spending time with you. And of course, how much I love you." She told me as I kissed her cheek.

"Well it so happens that I love you too." I told her as her mouth dropped in shock.

"Wow I never knew that." She told me as I laughed at her antics.

"I, Troy Bolton, are madly in love with you, Sharpay Evans." I told her kissing the back of her hand.

"And I love you too." She told me as we walked through a store and eventually outside to where my car was parked.

We hopped in and headed home before popping in a movie and relaxing the rest of the day away.

* * *

**Pictures of the ring and bracelet mentioned in this chapter are up on my profile. Feedback would be most appreciated!!! Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback or suggestions!! It is most appreciated!**


	10. Birthday Party

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Feedback would be amazing!**

Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!

* * *

**_February 4th, 2010 6:00 pm_**

"Come on Sharpay, we're going to be late to your own dinner." I told her tapping my foot against the hard wood floor in frustration.

"I'm the Ice Princess. I can be late to my own dinner." She yelled from her bedroom.

"Some things never change do they?" I yelled back as she stood in her doorway and threw me the dirtiest look ever.

I laughed and shook my head as I looked around the apartment I had spent so much time in the last month and a half. I smiled when I came across a picture of her and I that Taylor had taken at her and Chad's New Years Eve party.

"Ok I think I'm ready." She said coming out of her bedroom. I turned around and my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Do we really have to go tonight?" I asked taking her into my arms. She had on a red dress and she pulled her half of her hair up and left the other half down.

"Do I look that good?" She asked as I smirked.

"You're going to make the other guys jealous that you're on my arm and not theirs." I said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Hm . . . maybe we'll stay here and create our own magic." She whispered in my ear as I grinned.

"Don't temp me, Shar." I told her before kissing her again.

"Fine I won't. Let's go before we get distracted." Sharpay told me getting her coat and headed for the door.

"Whose car are we taking?" I asked her shutting the door so she could lock it.

"We can take mine. After all I'm the birthday girl." She told me grinning evilly.

"You're going to be playing that card all night long aren't you?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"That I am. Have I told you thank you for today?" She asked me as I smiled.

"I think I've gotten all the thanks I need." I told her before getting into her car.

I came over early this morning and cooked her breakfast and then served it to her in bed. I had gotten her a dozen yellow roses. Then we went to the park and had a picnic. Overall, it was a great day with just the two of us.

"Earth to Troy? Haven't you been listening to what I've been saying?" Sharpay asked breaking me out of my little daydream.

"I'm sorry. I was thinking about something." I said hoping to cover what I was thinking about smoothly.

"Oh are you all right? You've been acting strangely for the past few hours." Sharpay asked me.

"I'm fine. I'm just ready to celebrate with you and all of our friends." I told her smiling.

"Good and I'm really happy you organized all of us getting together." Sharpay said smiling.

"Anything to make the birthday girl happy." I told her as she smiled at me.

"Well you have to make Ryan happy too but that's not to hard to do." She told me as we both laughed.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked her as she pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

"You know I'll always listen. What's on your mind?" She asked pulling the car to a stop.

"Well we've been seriously hanging out since the 7th of December and going out since Christmas. Well I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend, you know, officially." I asked her with a tad bit of nervousness.

"Troy look at me." She said as I looked over at her. She was smiling at me.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend officially. There's nothing you had to be nervous about. This feels right what we have right here. I'm not going to break your heart." She told me as I smiled.

"You just made me the happiest person alive." I told her smiling.

"Well we're both happy. Now how about we go into the restaurant before they send out a search party?" She asked as I laughed.

"Let's go birthday girl." I said as we both got out of the car and met in front of the car.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to my side. I kissed her lips before walking into the restaurant.

"How can I help you two tonight?" The hostess asked as I smiled at Sharpay before speaking.

"We have reservations for Bolton. There should be a big party of us." I told her.

"Ahh right this way. Your party has all ready arrived." She told us leading the way into a private room.

"About time you get here!" Chad's voice said as we walked into the room.

Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan, and Miranda, Ryan's girlfriend all sat there grinning at the two of us.

"Hi guys. Have you been waiting long?" I asked trying to keep my laughter in check.

"Oh you two are so late, it's not even funny." Taylor told us shaking her head.

"Don't blame me. I was all ready to go at 6 o'clock. Blame the birthday girl." I said pointing to my girlfriend.

"Hey I've got to look good since I'm the birthday girl." Sharpay said in her defense.

"You look amazing." Chad said bringing her into a hug.

"Why thank you." She said back before moving onto Jason to get a hug.

"Hey man. How's life treating you?" Chad asked me pulling me into a hug.

"It's going. School's kicking my butt. I'm so ready to be done." I told him grinning.

"That's good. Still keeping up with basketball?" Chad asked me as I smiled.

"I sure am and I bet I can still kick your ass." I told him while laughing at his shocked face.

"Oh we're going to have to prove that little fact one of these days." Chad said as I instantly agreed.

"That we will." I told him before giving Taylor, Miranda, and Kelsi hugs and shaking hands with Ryan and Jason.

We quickly fell into our own conversations. The guys talked while we watched the girls talk among themselves.

"So you have not been able to wipe that smile off of your face the entire night. What's up with that?" Jason asked me as I shook my head.

"I'm just happy." I told them grinning.

"You're not just happy. What's been going on with you and my sister?" Ryan asked as I glanced over at him.

"I asked her to be my girlfriend officially. And she said yes." I told them as they patted me on the back.

"Congratulations. She's made you happier than you've been in years." Jason told me.

"I am happier. It's been a shitty week but it's slowly getting better." I told them as they picked up on it immediately.

"Have you heard from you know who?" Chad asked me as I nodded my head.

"That's why it's been a shitty week. She called me twice and I'm about ready to changed my home phone number just to get her off my back." I told them.

"What did the evil bitch say this time?" Jason asked me as I laughed at their name for her.

"She claims that she misses me and wants me back. I just told her that I've moved on and I've got a new love. She claimed I was cheating on her long before she was cheating on me." I told them rolling my eyes.

"She's a bitch, Troy. You got out at a good time. You were 110 percent faithful to that relationship." Ryan told me as I nodded my head.

"You and I both know that but she can't get it through her thick skull." I told them.

"Has she talked to Shar anymore?" Chad asked me as I slowly nodded my head.

"She's been calling Sharpay's apartment a lot so I've been dealing with not only the ex but Sharpay's emotions as well." I told them running a hand through my hair.

"Dude I'm sorry. That's got to be tough." Ryan told me as I shook my head.

"It's getting better. I yelled at my ex the last time she called and told her not to call back." I told them smiling a little.

"Hopefully she won't call back." Chad told me as I grinned.

"I don't think she will." I told them before turning my attention to the girls.

"And what are you guys giggling about over here?" I asked walking over and standing behind Sharpay.

"Oh nothing." Kelsi told me quickly as I shook my head at her.

"Fine you won't tell me secrets I won't tell you anything." I told her while watching her eyes go wide.

"You've got secrets?" Kelsi asked me before I nodded my head.

"I sure do. You share a secret and I'll share one." I told her.

"All right. What's your secret, Bolton?" She asked me as I smiled.

I leaned over and whispered that I asked Sharpay to be my officially girlfriend. Her eyes went wide when I said that.

"Ok Nielson what's yours?" I asked her as she cupped her hands around my ear and whispered hers.

She whispered that I'm madly in love with Sharpay. She was grinning as she pulled back from me.

"That's not a secret!!! Everyone knows that." I said as she cracked up laughing.

"It's my little secret." She told me as I shook my head at her.

"Aww you poor baby. You didn't like playing Kelsi's game?" Sharpay asked looking up at me.

"I'll be all right." I told her smiling in her direction.

We all sat down and ordered dinner. We made small talk while waiting for our dinners. We caught up on what everyone was doing and what was going on in their lives. It was a fun evening and we promised each other to do it again soon.

* * *

**There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it!!! Feedback would be most appreciated!!!!**


	11. The News

**A/N: I'm wishing you guys a happy new year. Enjoy this chapter . . . it was a lot of fun for me to write. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

* * *

**_March 7th, 2010 10:00 am (Troy's POV)_**

I turned down the music I was listening to as the doorbell rang again. I walked over to the door and pulled it open, not surprised to see her standing on the other side.

I gave her a confused look before leaning against the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to barge in unannounced. But there's something you should know." Gabriella told me.

"I don't have time for this." I told her attempting to shut the door in her face.

"Come on Troy. Let me in and just listen to what I have to say." She pleaded.

I considered her plead for a second before holding the door open wider for her. "You've got 10 minutes." I said pointing to the couch.

She took a deep breath before taking a seat. I stood in front of her and stared at her.

"Just state your business and leave." I told her before she looked at me with her brown eyes. The same brown eyes I used to gaze into.

"I'm pregnant Troy." She told me before looking down at her hands.

My mouth dropped in shock and I just looked at her. "What?" I stuttered in utter confusion.

"I'm pregnant, Troy. I'm about 11 weeks along." Gabi told me as I quickly shook my head.

"We've been separated for 3 months now. I've got a girlfriend. That baby isn't mine." I told her quickly.

"Troy I haven't slept with anyone since you. It's your child." Gabi told me seriously.

"We've been separated for 12 weeks now and you're 11 weeks pregnant. There's no way in hell that baby is mine." I said getting angry.

"Like I said this baby has to be yours because I haven't slept with anyone since you." She told me again.

"If this is a way to get me back, you can stop right here. I love Sharpay and I'm not leaving her for you." I told her seriously pissed off.

"It's not; I just thought you would want to know." Gabi told me.

"I'm not doing anything until you do a paternity test. I think this baby is someone else's and not mine." I told her.

"You can do whatever you chose." She told me before leaving the apartment.

I put my head in my hands and just stared down at the ground. I couldn't believe this was happening. The phone interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone and putting it to my ear.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Her strong, sweet voice asked me as I sighed loudly.

"I just got some news. Are you busy?" I asked her relaxing back into the couch.

"I've got to run some errands but I'll be over after that." Sharpay told me as I smiled.

"Ok I'll see you then." I told her.

"All right. I'll be over in a little bit. I love you." She told me.

I smiled at her words. "I love you too Shar. I'll see you soon." I told her hanging up the phone.

I sat there trying to figure out how I was going to tell my girlfriend that my ex-girlfriend was possibly pregnant with my child. I sighed before hearing the phone ring beside.

"Hello?" I asked holding the phone to my ear.

"Troy? What's wrong?" Maddie asked with worry in her voice.

"It's been a rough day. What's up?" I asked my younger sister.

"I haven't heard from you in a while and I wanted to catch up." Maddie admitted to me.

"I'm sorry. I had a run in with Gabriella earlier today." I told my sister.

"Oh Troy I'm sorry. What did miss bitchy have to say?" Maddie asked me as I laughed.

"I have to talk to Sharpay before I tell anyone but will you let mom and dad know that I need to talk to them?" I asked her.

"I will. What about Jordan and me?" She asked.

"You guys can be there when I talk to them." I told her.

"All right I'll let you go. Let mom and dad know when you want to talk to them." Maddie told me.

"Thanks Maddie. I'll probably be over tonight. Let mom, dad, and Jordan know for me." I told her.

"I will do that. See you, Troy." She told me before we hung up.

I threw the phone next to me on the couch and ran my hands over my face. I groaned and started to dread the next conversation I would have with Sharpay.

The doorbell dragged me out of thoughts. I got up and shuffled towards the door and pulled it open.

"Wow you look like crap." Were the first words out of her mouth as she stepped across the threshold and into the apartment.

"Jeez thanks." I told her running my hand through my hair.

"You know I love you." She told me holding out her hand for me to take.

I leaned over and kissed her before hugging her closer to me. "I love you too, babe."

"You're scaring me Troy. What's wrong?" Sharpay asked me as I shook my head.

"I need to talk to you but I'm dreading the conversation." I admitted to her.

"Why would you be dreading the conversation? Unless a certain someone stopped by." She said looking at me.

"That certain someone did stop by." I told her as her eyes rose in surprise.

"Oh really? Do I need to sit down for this conversation?" Sharpay asked me.

I took her hand and led her to the couch and motioned for her to sit down. "Troy just tell me. I'm getting scared here."

"Gabriella came by and told me that she's about 11 weeks pregnant." I said still in shock by the words.

Her mouth dropped open and she quickly looked at me. "What?"

Her voice was full of shock and disbelief. "That was my reaction when she told me. Sharpay I'm so sorry--" I started.

She put her finger over my mouth, successfully shutting me up. "Why are you apologizing? You've been with me for 12 weeks hun. Unless you had sex with her the week after you broke off the engagement, there is no way this baby can be yours."

"I didn't. I wouldn't do that to you. I'm demanding a paternity test when this baby is born." I told her making up my mind.

"That's the way to go. I bet this was a way for her to get you back, or so she thought." Sharpay told me.

"Are you sure you're all right with this? I mean, I feel guilty about it and we don't even know if it's mine or not." I told my girlfriend.

"Troy, relax. I'm not going anywhere. I love you and you only. Just because your ex is a blonde and dumb one at that, I'm not going to leave you. She's going to have to get more creative if I'm going anywhere." Sharpay told me before I smiled at her.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." I told her leaning over and kissing her.

"Now what?" Sharpay asked me as I sighed loudly and ran my hands over my face.

"I've got to go over to my parents' house and tell them. I'm dreading that conversation more than this one." I admitted to her.

"I'll go with you if you want. Strength in numbers." Shar told me smiling.

"I'd love you forever if you would." I said picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

"Then you'll going to love me for a long time." Sharpay told me smiling.

"Let's go wonder woman." I said standing up and walking over to the door.

Sharpay gave me a look which I whole heartily threw back at her. "Don't like the nickname?" I asked.

"You can do better than that, Troy." She said giving me another look.

"Ok how about Ice Princess?" I asked her grinning before we got in my car and headed down the road.

"I don't think that fits me anymore." She told me shaking her head.

"All right. A nickname for you? Hm . . ." I said pretending to be in deep thought.

"It can't be that hard. You're lunk head basketball man." She told me giggling her cute giggle.

"I'm not a lunk head basketball man anymore." I said looking in her direction.

"No you're not. You're a snapdragon." Sharpay told me grinning.

"You got my nickname from a flower? I'm not some girly man." I told her smiling.

"You're a snapdragon. I'm sorry to say it but I think it fits you quite nicely." Sharpay said grinning.

"Then sticking with the theme you're going to be my sweetpea." I told her smiling.

"I'm not a sweetpea and besides I'm allergic to the things." Sharpay said wrinkling her nose up in disgust.

"Then I guess I'll have to change it. I'll think of a nickname and get back to you. But snapdragon isn't going to stay." I said pointing a finger at her.

"If you say so, snapdragon." She said just to annoy the crap out of me.

"Sharpay what am I going to do with you?" I asked her before she shook her head in amusement.

"You're going to continue to love me for ever and ever." She told me smiling.

"That I am." I said pulling into my parents' driveway and sighing loudly.

We both got out of the car and our hands immediately linked together as we walked up the sidewalk to the front porch. The front door flew open before we walked up the stairs.

"My oldest baby. What brings you by? Oh hi Sharpay." Mom said way too excited.

"Hi mom. How are you doing?" I asked giving her a hug before she moved to give Sharpay a hug.

"Rachel leave the two of them alone and give them some breathing room." Dad's voice floated onto the porch as we laughed.

"Oh hush Jack. I don't see you welcoming our son home." Mom said giving dad a look.

"I'm waiting until the two of them come into the house to greet them." Dad's voice called back.

Sharpay and I just laughed at the two of them before mom ushered us into the house. I walked down to the kitchen to say hello to my dad.

"Hey dad. What's happening?" I asked going into the kitchen and saw the grinning face of my father.

"Hey Troy. We heard you would be dropping by. It's going pretty well actually. Was that Sharpay's laughter I heard?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah she's here. Mom's talking with her now." I told him shaking my head.

"You might want to go say your girlfriend. You know how your mom can be." Dad told me smiling.

"Rachel cut it out. Leave the poor girl alone. Hello Sharpay." Dad said to my mom before addressing my girlfriend.

"Hello Jack. How's it going?" Sharpay asked looking at me and then my dad.

"I would say it's going pretty good. What are you two up to today?" Dad asked us.

"We need to talk to you guys actually. Are Jordan and Maddie home?" I asked listening to the quietness of the house.

"They're upstairs. Why don't you get them and then we'll talk?" Mom suggested as I nodded.

I ran upstairs and got the two of them before heading back downstairs. Sharpay held out her hand for me to grab before looking at my parents, both who had scared faces on their faces.

"Should the two of be scared?" Dad asked breaking the tension a little in the room.

"Um . . . you shouldn't but we wanted you two to get the heads up. Gabriella came to see me today." I started before clearing my throat.

"What did the royal bitch have to say this time?" Jordan asked me as a smile crept on my face.

"Jordan Ryan Bolton. Watch your mouth." Mom said giving Jordan a look.

"Like you weren't thinkin' the same thing." Jordan mumbled under his breath.

"Moving on, she came and told me that she's 11 weeks pregnant. She told me that she thinks it's mine." I said watching my parents' eyes go wide.

"You guys have been broken up a little over three months now. How can that baby be yours?" Mom asked me confused.

"I don't think it is. I think this is Gabriella's stunt to get me away from Sharpay and go back with her. It's not going to happen. I love Sharpay too much to destroy what we've work hard to accomplish." I told them before looking at Sharpay.

"So what happens now?" Dad asked me as I turned my attention to him.

"I told her nothing is happening until she has this baby and a paternity test is done. I'm not paying a damn thing until the test proves this baby is mine." I told them.

"Good thinking. Troy I wish this was happening to someone else. You don't deserve it." Maddie told me.

"Thanks but unfortunately this is happening to me. I guess I've got to roll with the punches." I told them shaking my head.

"Who else knows?" Jordan asked me smiling.

"No one expect you guys. We're going to tell my family tonight still and then we'll tell our friends tomorrow or the next day." Sharpay said as I nodded my head in agreement.

"If you two need anything, don't hesitate to let us know." Mom told us while we nodded our heads.

"We wanted you guys to know before it leaked out and got everywhere." I told them.

"Thanks for that. It's better hearing it from you then some stranger in the supermarket." Mom told me as I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks mom." I told her before Sharpay, Jordan, Maddie, and I all laughed.

"I'm just saying" She started before I shook my head.

"I get what you're saying mom and I appreciate it." I told her standing up and walking over to where she was sitting.

"You'll always be my son, no matter how old you get or how many children you have. I love you and nothing is ever going to change that." Mom told me smiling.

"I love you too mom." I said giving her a tightly squeezed hug.

We stayed at the house for a few more minutes before heading over to Sharpay's parents' house. I pulled in the driveway before I looked at her with nervousness written on my face and she smiled.

"My parents are just going to be like yours. They will be cool about it. They'll respect the fact that you had enough guts to come over here and tell them about it." Sharpay told me.

I looked at her and pushed a hair out of her face before dipping my head and making contact with her lips. I looked in her eyes as we pulled away from each other.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked breaking the silence that eloped us.

"I'm still thinking of a nickname for you, my dear." I mumbled before looking at her amused face.

"We're about to go tell my parents that your ex fiancée is pregnant and all you can think about is a nickname for me?" She asked in amusement.

"Yes that's all I can think about it. I give up. I don't know a good nickname for you." I told her.

"Then I guess snapdragon stays for you." She told me as my eyes flew up and met hers.

"Come on, I beg of thee not to keep that nickname." I told her smiling.

"Hm . . . then you better come up with a good nickname for me." She told me before getting out of the car and headed up the circular driveway.

I shook my head as I walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. I knew no matter what came our way, we would be all right because we had each other. I kissed the back of her hand before walking into the house.

* * *

**I need two things from my readers. Number one: I need a good nickname for Sharpay or snapdragon for Troy sticks. And number two: I need some serious feedback from all of you. I want to thank everyone who had sent in feedback for the past few chapters. I really appreciated it!!!!**


	12. The Accident

**A/N: I'm wishing you guys a happy new year. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter!!!!**

**Thank you to Guitarprincess for the idea for Sharpay's nickname! **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

* * *

_**March 15th, 2010 11:00 am **_

I checked my watch for the fifth time in twenty minutes. Usually Sharpay would beat me to the restaurant but it turns out I was waiting for her. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the well known number from memory.

I listened to it ring four times before her voicemail picked up. _Hey its Sharpay leave me a message and I'll return your call soon._ I listened to it before I left my own message. "Hey where are you? I'm getting worried. Give me a call." I said before closing the phone.

No sooner did I shut the phone that the tune of _Roundball Rock_ started. I looked down at the caller I.D. and noticed Ryan's name flashing.

"What's up Ryan?" I asked opening the phone and putting it to my ear.

"Troy you need to come down to the hospital now." Ryan's rushed voice told me.

"Ryan I'm meeting Sharpay for lunch." I told him.

"Troy, Sharpay was in an accident about 20 minutes ago. She's at Memorial." Ryan told me.

"I'm on my way." I told him shutting the phone before rushing out to my car.

I got in and started driving down to the local hospital. I quickly pulled into the parking lot and threw the car into park. I rushed into the ER and looked around before spotting Ryan, Charlie, Sam, and their parents.

"How is she?" I asked trying to catch my breath.

"She's stable but there's something you should know." Ryan started before looking at his parents.

"Mom, dad you want to tell him?" Ryan asked his parents.

"She's cut up from the glass. Troy, do you know an Eric Snyder?" Jonathan, Ryan and Sharpay's dad asked me.

"I know him." I said shaking my head slightly.

"Can I ask how you know him?" Jonathan asked me.

"He's the guys Gabriella cheating on me with. What's going on here?" I asked them.

"He's the guy that plowed into Sharpay's car." Cassidy, Sharpay's mom, told me.

"What does this mean?" I asked them with utter confusion on my face.

"We were hoping you would know. But if there's anything I need to know, you'll tell me won't you?" Jonathan asked me.

"The lawyer in you is coming out. I would tell you in a heartbeat. Everything I've told you is the extend of what I know." I told my girlfriend's dad.

"Would he have something against you or Sharpay?" Jon asked me as I nodded.

"Well since I broke up with Gabriella that might be a huge driving force for him to hold against us. And you know that Gabriella's pregnant now and he could use that against us now too." I told them.

"I'm going to have my Private Eye deep a little deeper into his files. Meanwhile you and Sharpay need to be careful." Jonathan warned me.

"We will. I'll make sure of it. Can I see Shar now?" I asked her parents.

"Oh yes you can. She's in room 297." Cassidy told me smiling.

I smiled at Charlie and Sam before walking down the hall. I found the room and took a deep breath before pushing open the door. My heart broke as I looked over Sharpay's cut arms and face.

"How could they do this to you?" I asked quietly while running my hands through her hair.

"Hey Shar, it's your handsome boyfriend. I've come to see you and I hope you open your pretty brown eyes so I can know you're all right." I told her.

I leaned over and kissed her forehead. A familiar song popped into my head as I smiled. I cleared my throat before starting to sing to her.

_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

"That's your new nickname. You're my sunshine because whenever you're around me, you've always got a smile on your face. You make my cloudy days bright and happy again. I do love you. I hope you know that because it's true. I love you with my entire soul." I said quietly while holding Sharpay's hand.

Unknown to me, I fell asleep while holding her hand. The shaking of my shoulders woke me up. I blinked my eyes a couple of times to get my bearings straight.

"What?" I asked as the grogginess of my voice came out.

"You don't have to stay here. The doctors put her in a medicine induced coma to protect her. You can go home." Ryan told me.

"Man I can't. I would just pace and worry more about her if I went home." I told him smiling.

"You really love her don't you?" Ryan asked me as I nodded. I knew right then we would have a brother to boyfriend chat.

"I do. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her and I lost her." I admitted to my girlfriend's brother.

"After you broke up with Gabi and started hanging out with my sister, I wanted to kill you. I don't know why but I did. But then I heard my sister talk about what you and she did and that feeling started to go away. Now I realize it; you two are perfect for each other. Just don't hurt her." Ryan told me holding onto his brother status.

"I saw how she was after Zeke broke her heart. I don't want her to ever go through that again. She healed me after I broke if off with Gabriella and she helped me get through that. I love your sister and I'm not going to break her heart." I told him looking down at Sharpay.

"Good that's all I want to hear." Ryan told me smiling.

"So what does your dad think about Snyder ramming into Shar?" I asked him.

"Dad thinks he had a motive. Now all he has to do is prove that. That's why he's got the Private Eye investigating into Eric." Ryan told me rubbing his hands over his face.

"Man I'm sorry all this shit has affected your life. I know you and your family didn't ask for all of this." I told him.

"Thanks but that wasn't necessary. You didn't ask for all this. I'm glad we see what oh so good people we surround ourselves with." Ryan told me.

"Oh what three months will do to your life." I told him leaning my head back and sighing.

"You would have been married by now and you would have been living your lie." Ryan told me.

"Thank goodness I learned that lesson when I did. If we did get married, we would have probably been going through a divorce now. Somehow Sharpay and I would have found each other." I told her brother.

"You really think so? I don't think Miranda and I would have found each other if we didn't have the same class together." Ryan told me mentioning his girlfriend.

"Oh I think we would have found each other. It's called fate Ryan." I told him giving him a bored look.

"I knew that. So are you going to stay here all night?" Ryan asked as I looked at the clock. It was 6 o'clock that night.

"I guess so. Unless you're going to stay with her." I asked him.

"No I wish I could but I've got to go help Miranda move in. Call me if anything changes?" Ryan asked me.

"I will. Thanks for letting me know Ryan." I told him smiling a little.

"It's the least I could do and I could hear Sharpay yell at me about not calling you." Ryan said rolling his eyes.

I watched him leave the room before turning back to the girl lying in the bed in front of me. I squeezed her hand a little and looked at her again. I cleared my throat again before starting to sing again.

_You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
when skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
how much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

"I forgot how well you sang." Her groggy voice told me as I looked up at her.

"Well hello there. You had me scared for a little while. How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I don't feel anything but that's probably because of the morphine. What the hell happened?" She asked looking down at the cuts on her arms.

"You were in a car accident. You're fine besides the cuts, bumps, and bruises." I told her.

"I'm sorry. I was on my way to our lunch date." Shar told me.

"It's all right. Ryan called me to let me know what happened and I came here. Your parents took Sam and Charlie home for the night but they said they would be back in the morning to see you." I told her.

"You could have gone home. You didn't have to stay here." Sharpay told me.

"If I went home, I would have paced myself to death. I would have worried more about you. So I decided to sit here and wait for you to wake up." I told her.

"I love you for being here when I woke up. Do they know who plowed into me?" Shar asked me.

"Yeah they do and your dad's all ready working on it." I told her.

"Working on what? Who crashed into me?" Shar asked me in utter confusion.

"Eric Snyder plowed into you. He was the guy Gabriella cheated on me with." I told her.

"Does dad think there was a motive or something?" Sharpay asked me.

"You're too smart for your own good. And that's what your dad thinks happened. He's got his Private Eye working on it." I told her.

"Dad will find it. Will you sit here and talk with me until I fall back asleep?" Shar asked me smiling.

"I would love to but first let me go let the nurse know you're awake." I told her standing up and kissing her forehead.

I walked down to the nurse's station and let the nurse know before going back to Sharpay's room. I pulled the chair closer to the bed and smiled at my girlfriend. We talked about everything that came to mind until her eyes started fluttering shut.

"Go to sleep my sunshine and we'll talk more in the morning." I told her watching her try to hide her yawn.

"We're going to have to talk about that nickname." Sharpay told me warningly.

"We're going to have to talk about my nickname then." I told her.

"Good night snapdragon; I love you." She said tiredly.

"Good night sunshine; I love you too." I said leaning over and gently kissing her forehead before watching her eyes close and her drifting off into a gentle rest.

* * *

**I wanted to give you a guys a birthday gift from me to you. I'm going to be off celebrating my birthday so I wanted to update since I won't have time tomorrow. Enjoy and feedback would be amazing!!!!**


	13. Date Night

**A/N: I'm wishing you guys a happy new year. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter!!!!**

**Ok just so you guys know, this is a Troypay . . . now I know I might loose readers but I don't care. There's your answer to the question I'm constantly getting!!!! **

**Also I want to thank Lizibeth.Taylor.McMillan, HSM-LUVER94, and loveyoumeanitbye for all of the kind reviews from chapter 12. They were greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

* * *

**_March 17th, 2010 10:00 am_**

I walked into Sharpay's room and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed wearing jeans, a long sleeve red shirt, and her boots smiling at me.

"Well lookie at the patient. She's actually in a good mood." I joked with a smile.

"Shut up, Troy." She warned while I laughed at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. The patient hasn't gotten her kiss yet." I said walking over and gently kissing her lips.

"Hm . . . that's better. I'm so ready to go home." She told me with a smile.

"I know you are. But the doctors have to come and examine you before you can leave." I told her before she quickly shook her head.

"They've all ready done that. We're waiting on my discharge papers." Shar told me.

"Oh so what do you want to do this afternoon?" I asked changing the subject.

"I want a low key afternoon. The doctors told me I can't do anything stress-related." My girlfriend told me while smiling.

"Hm . . . I guess I can throw that idea out." I said dodging the blow I knew was coming.

"You're mean. I guess I could call dad or Ryan and tell them to come pick me up." Sharpay threatened.

"I'll be nice. I'm sorry for being mean." I told her looking into her brown eyes.

"Good now I guess we'll do anything I want." She told me smiling.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. We both turned and saw the nurse coming in the door.

"Miss Evans, here are your discharge papers. Your doctor has included some light reading material for you to read." The nurse told Sharpay handing her the papers.

"Thank you. Can I leave now?" Sharpay asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"Sure but you get an honorary ride to your car." The nurse said with a way too happy voice.

"Oh goodie." Sharpay muttered under her breath as I held in a laugh.

I shook my head and as she got into wheelchair the nurse wheeled into the room. She glared up at me as I quickly shut up.

"I'm warning you now, Troy, do not say a damn word." Sharpay said for my ears only.

"It's going to be hard but I'll try." I promised her.

The nurse chatted loudly as we walked down to my car. Sharpay glared at me the entire time as I held in my laughter.

"Do you need help Miss?" The nurse asked as Sharpay got into the car herself.

"No thank you but thank you so much for the ride." Sharpay said pushing forward a fake smile.

"Thanks." I told the nurse quickly before getting into the car myself.

"So what do you want to do this afternoon?" Sharpay asked looking over at me.

"You're actually giving me a say in this matter? I'm surprised. Actually I have something I need to go do." I said looking over at her.

"Oh I just thought we would hang out." Sharpay told me quietly.

"It will take me two hours at the most. Then I'm all yours." I told her.

"No it's all right. I've got some reading I've got to do for class. You have fun and I'll see you later." Sharpay said trying not to get upset.

"Are you sure? If I could cancel them, I would." I told her.

"No I'll be fine." She said as I pulled into her apartment complex.

I watched her get out of the car and I knew she was mad. I just hoped what I had planned would cheer her up.

"I'll see you later, Shar." I told her before she shut the door.

"Yeah you too." She said as I watched her walk up the stairs to her apartment.

As soon as she was in, I slowly drove away. I just hoped later that afternoon she would at least talk to me.

_**Sharpay's POV**_

I walked into the apartment and sat down. I wonder what Troy was up to. He made it seem like he had all the time in the world to hang out with me. But I guess not. Of course I was mad because my boyfriend didn't tell me before he had plans this afternoon. But I guess we can't be stuck at the hip all the time.

I put in a DVD and curled up on the couch and watched it while my mind wandered to what my boyfriend was up to.

_**6:00 pm**_

I heard the persistent knocking on the door as I walked over to open it up. I peaked in the peak hole and saw Troy was standing there dressed up in a red and black polo shirt and jean. I leaned against the door and sighed loudly.

"I know you're in there Shar. Open up. I can explain everything." Troy pleaded with me.

I knew I shouldn't be mad at him but I couldn't help it. "What do you want Troy?" I called.

"I want to talk to you. I'm sorry about this afternoon. Please let me in." He told me.

My hand went to the lock and quickly unlocked the door. I held open the door for him. "I'm sorry." He said quickly as he walked into the apartment.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked him sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier that I had plans. I had to go set up a surprise for you." Troy told me as my face softened.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked him as I allowed him to pull me closer to him.

"I wanted to keep it a surprise. I knew if I told you, you would want to know it." Troy told me.

"I would have but you didn't tell me ahead of time. I just thought . . ." I trailed off looking at the ground.

"You thought I was going to meet another girl?" He finished my sentence.

"The thought crossed my mind but I didn't believe it." I told him slowly.

"Sharpay look at me." He said putting his index finger under my chin and making my eyes look into his.

"I love you and only you. There is no other woman I could go to. You're the only woman who makes me happy." Troy told me kissing my cheek.

"You're my sunshine remember? You make my cloudy days bright. You're the only one I want to be with. I don't want to be any other girl. You're the only one I love yesterday, today, and tomorrow." Troy told me.

"I love you too. I'm sorry those thoughts go into my head and I tend to start believing them. And when you didn't say I love you when I got out of the car, those thoughts returned." Sharpay admitted to me.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you Sharpay Ann Evans. I love you and only you." Troy told me.

"I love you too Troy Patrick Bolton." I said smiling at him.

"Good now how about you go put on some nice clothes and we'll go." Troy suggested as I smiled.

"What constitutes as nice?" I asked him smiling.

"Just go put on some jeans and a nice shirt. I think you have some of those in your closet." Troy told me smiling.

"I'll be right back." I told him walking into my room. I got out a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt and slipped those on before going to pin my hair up.

I twirled a little in the mirror before walking out to the living room. I watched Troy sit on the couch for a minute. He leg was bouncing up and down. I walked over to him and bent down to kiss his lips. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous. What ten minutes can do to you? I'm proud to be going with you." Troy muttered as I smiled.

"Why thank you. Let's go." I told him taking his outstretched hand in mine.

We headed out of my apartment and went down to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me in. I smiled at him before he shut the door and went to get in on the other side.

I remained quiet throughout the drive to wherever we were going. Troy kept glancing over at me. "You guilty of something?" I asked in amusement.

"Not really. I'm just making sure we're all right. I hate fighting with you." Troy said taking my hand in his.

"I hate it too. We're all right. I'm just trying to figure out where we're going." I told him.

"You won't be in suspense much longer. We're almost there." Troy told me.

"What's there?" I asked him as he quickly looked over at me.

"Sorry but you're not getting an answer. Here's a hint for you. You always loved coming here when you were younger." Troy told me smiling.

"That could be anywhere." I said glancing over at his smiling face.

"I know that's why I gave you that hint." Troy told me smiling.

"Have you been doing your homework?" I asked him.

"Ryan gave me this idea. He said that you and he used to come to this place almost every weekend and hang out. He couldn't remember why you stopped coming." Troy told me.

"I think I have an idea but I'll wait until we're there to confirm it." I told him.

"Oh I think you have a million ideas where we could be going right now." He told me turning into a familiar building.

"I guessed right!" I told him smiling.

"I'm surprised. I didn't think you would." He told me smiling.

We were at the ice skating rink in the heart of Albuquerque. I got out of the car and looked at the older building. "It always seemed bigger but that was probably because of how small I was." I told him.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go inside." Troy told me coming up beside me and taking my hand.

"Hm . . . basketball boy is going to go ice skating?" I teased him.

"Hm . . . is the ice princess going to fall on her butt a couple of times?" He teased back.

"Nope I'm a graceful one." I told him nodding my head.

"Oh I bet you are. I haven't been ice skating in a while so I'm going to be a little rusty." Troy admitted to me.

"Me either so it will be an interesting time for the both of us." I told him walking inside the building.

We rented our skates and started lacing them up. I looked over at Troy with a bit of nervousness and he just smiled back at me.

"Come on princess let's hit the ice." Troy said holding out his hand for me to take.

I took it as we stepped onto the ice. We held hands as we slowly skated around the rink getting used to the motions. I grinned as I broke away from Troy and started skating on my own.

Troy stood there and watched me skate. He started clapping when I went in a little circle.

"Maybe my princess should become an ice skater." Troy suggested as I skated over to him.

"Troy, four words for you. I don't think so!" I told him laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry. But you've got some good moves." Troy told me.

"And I'm just waiting to see your moves, basketball boy." I replied folding my arms over my chest.

"Oh just wait and see." He said as he started skating.

I watched him and was impressed with his moves. I grinned and clapped my hands when he did a similar move to mine. My hand covered my mouth as I watched him fall on his butt on the cold ice. I skated over to him and crouched down.

"That was graceful sweetheart." I told him sarcastically.

"That was defiantly not one of my finer moments." Troy told me as I offered him a hand up.

"But I'll give you props for most graceful fall. You landed perfectly on your butt." I told him smiling.

"I love you too. Now that I've made a fool of myself, are you ready to head out?" Troy asked me.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I told him skating over to the side.

We walked out and unlaced our skates before taking it back to the rental place. We headed back out into the cool Albuquerque air both knowing we were going to be aching tomorrow morning.

We got back in Troy's car and headed towards the next destination. I looked over at him and smiled at how concentrated he was on the road. He must have felt my eyes on him because he reached over and grabbed my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Troy pulled into a park and pulled the car to a stop. I looked at him in questioning as he shook his head.

"Just follow me." Troy said simply as we both got out of the car. Troy took my hand again and I followed him.

We walked down a little path until we reached a park bench. There was an orange envelope tied with a black ribbon to the bench. My name was scribbled on it quickly. I picked it up and slid my finger under the flap. I took out the card and it simply read I.

We walked to the next bench and there was another envelope. This time it was a pink envelope tied with another black ribbon. I got the envelope and opened it, taking out the card and it read LOVE.

The next bench was similar but the only difference was a blue envelope. I took out the card and it read YOU.

The fourth bench held another envelope and it was purple this time. The card read SHARPAY.

I put the four cards together so they read I LOVE YOU SHARPAY. I turned and looked at Troy and walked over to him. Once I reached him, I simply kissed him and grabbed his hand.

"Well it seems someone loves me." I said looking over at him.

"Oh really? Does this guy know you're currently taken?" Troy asked amused.

"I have no idea. But I'm not leaving this guy for anything." I told him.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?" Troy asked me.

"Kiss me and I'll let you know." I told him before he dipped his head and gave me a passionate kiss.

"Hm . . . do that a couple of more times and my mind will be changed." I told him smiling.

"Well I was thinking a picnic in the park is so 1920's movie magic so I decided we should have one." Troy told me leading me over to a rod iron table complete with lit candles.

"Troy this is beautiful. Thank you." I told him as he pulled out my chair for me.

"You are most welcome. Here you go." Troy told me pouring some sparkling grape juice into the champagne glass.

I listened to the quiet night air as Troy took a seat. We left the silence between us. Troy looked at me sheepishly.

"Ok I've got to admit something. Usually I go all out and make this whole fancy dinner. Well tonight I decided to skip that." Troy told me.

"So what do we have to eat?" I asked him smiling.

"We're having an all American favorite. Pizza from a local pizzeria." Troy said pulling the box from below the table.

"You know how to make a girl happy." I told him nodding my head.

"Good I was hoping you would love the idea." Troy told me.

"This is perfect. I love it." I told him helping myself to a slice of pizza.

We fell silent while we ate. I pushed my plate away from me and gave Troy a look. "I'm full. No more for me." I told him.

"Good because I'm done too. Now usually we curl up with a movie and watch it but tonight we're doing something different." Troy said standing up and offering his hand to take.

I grabbed the outstretched hand and he guided me to an open space. He wrapped his arms around me and we started slow dancing. I looked up at him and instantly fell in love with him again. The way the moon sprayed on his face was amazing. I leaned up and kissed him.

"What was that about?" Troy asked me.

"Can't a girlfriend kiss her boyfriend any time she wants?" I asked him.

"That she can. You were studying me pretty hard." Troy told me.

"I was just admiring you." I told him.

"Well admire away, m'lady." Troy told me as I laid my head on his chest and just felt my body sway with his.

We stayed in the park a little while later until Troy decided to go for a walk. We walked through the dimly lit park and just talked about whatever came to mind.

Troy took me home and the night was complete with a good night kiss. I smiled and leaned against the door and watched him walk back to his car. I jumped into bed and settled down; the face never leaving my face.

* * *

**There you guys good. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has sent in feedback!**


	14. An Anniversary

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you for all the feedback!!!  
****  
Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

* * *

**_April 25th, 2010 10:00 am_**

"Shar are you here?" I called walking into her apartment. I shut the door quietly as I heard noise from the kitchen.

I walked towards the kitchen and was amused when I saw her standing her dancing along to the music. Her voice was singing along to the music on the radio. I stood there memorized by her body moving the music.

"Where are you Troy Bolton? I'm going to kill you." She muttered before going back to singing.

"I'm right here baby." I said coming up behind her and successfully scaring the crap out of her.

"Dammit Troy. Way to scare me to death." She said reaching over and smacking me.

"I'm sorry. You looked too cute singing and dancing around the kitchen." I said as her eyes rose to meet mine.

"You saw that?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Oh I saw that. You haven't lost your voice and you still dance as well as I remember." I said grinning.

"You weren't supposed to see that. But what brings you by?" She asked me turning back to the stuff she was stirring.

"I wanted to come see if you wanted to do something." I said leaning against the door.

"We could go do something. Dad called me and he wants you and me to stop by the house some time today." She told me.

"Sounds good. So my princess, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"Let me finish doing this and we can go. I believe you still owe me a lunch date." Sharpay told me as my eyes met hers.

"Oh do I? Since when?" I asked her watching her put tin foil over the bowl.

"Since my accident happened we haven't made up for that afternoon." Sharpay told me.

"Oh and you want to make that up today?" I asked her amused.

"Sure do. You can pick the place. The only thing, no fast food. I want sit down dinning." Shar told me smiling.

"I think I can handle that. Almost ready to go?" I asked her smiling.

"Let me go change my shirt and then I'll be ready to." She told me as I walked into her living room and looked at the pictures on the wall.

There was one of her and Ryan when they were 4 or so. They both were dressed up and each snapped into different poses before the picture was captured. There was another one from graduation. She and I were smiling for the camera. There were a couple of other ones of just her and me smiling for the camera.

"Ready to go Mr. Bolton?" She asked coming into the room.

"You look stunning as always. And yes, my love, I'm ready to go." I said holding out my hand for her to grab a hold of.

"Where do you want to go to lunch?" Sharpay asked me as I looked over at her in shock.

"You're going to let me pick where to have lunch? I'm shocked." I said putting a hand to my heart.

"Shut up or this will be the last decision you ever make." She told me walking over to my car.

"Um . . . how about Lackey's?" I asked mentioning a popular hangout in Albuquerque.

"That sounds good. Let's go." She said stepping into my newly clean car.

I got in and looked over at her. Her face was covered with shock. "What are you shocked about?" I asked.

"You actually cleaned your car. I'm impressed. Where's the special occasion?" She asked me grinning.

"Well I didn't plan this but do you know what today is?" I asked hoping she would remember.

"Um . . . what's today's date?" She asked trying to wrack her brain.

"It's April 25th." I said reminding her.

"Um . . . it's not your birthday; that's in October. It's not my birthday because that was in February. I don't know. It's not our anniversary is it?" She asked looking over at me.

"It's not a big one but we've been dating for 4 months all ready." I told her smiling.

"Wow I can't believe. Happy 4 month anniversary, Troy." She said smiling at me.

"Happy anniversary to you too." I told her pulling to a stop at a light.

"Wait are we going by when you told me you liked me or are we going by our first date?" Sharpay asked me.

"Well if we choose when I told you I liked you, then it's four months. But if we're waiting for our first date, then that's the 31st." I told her.

"I like the one where you told me you liked me. It's an easy date to remember. December 25th." She told me smiling.

"I like that one too." I told her pulling into Lackey's.

I pulled into a spot and got out to hold open the door for her. She took my outstretched hand and smiled at me. I laced my fingers with hers as we walked into the pub.

We were shown to a booth and settled in before looking at the menus. I looked up and watched her look over her menu. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She looked up as I quickly diverted my eyes back to my own menu. Once she was looking at her own menu, my eyes were back on her. This game went on for a few more minutes until our waitress came over to us.

"Are you two ready to order?" Our waitress, who was also a teenager, asked us.

We placed our orders before looking at each other. I cleared my throat and threw a smile in her direction.

"I know I'm incredible good looking but you don't have to stare." Sharpay said leaning over to whisper to me.

"I can't help it. I've got the best looking woman here." I said grinning in her direction.

"You can stop with the compliments right now." She said shaking her hair; trying to cover up the blush that crept over her face.

"I'm not lying. You are the best looking woman here." I said watching her face turn a crimson color.

"Troy, I mean it. You're making me blush." She said as I smiled at her.

"All right I'll quit. I love you." I said catching her off guard.

"I love you too. What have you done all day?" She asked changing the topic.

"Jordan and I played basketball this morning before he had to go to school. Madison and I had breakfast together. And that's all. What about you?" I asked her.

"I was trying to clean the apartment but I was rudely interrupted." She said sending a glare in my direction.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. But you get to spend the afternoon with me." I said watching her face break out into a smile.

"No other place I would rather be." She said growing quiet.

I looked into her eyes and saw worry in them. Normally, Sharpay was the happiest person I knew but these past few days she was more and more quiet and sadder.

"Hey Shar, don't take this the wrong way, but is there something I should know?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She asked holding out her hand for me to take.

"You're sadder and not as happy. What's going on?" I asked her truly worried about her.

"I'm just worried about what dad might have found. And Gabriella's been calling more and more." She told me sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry for that. Do you want me to talk to her?" I asked her hoping she would say no.

"Don't. If you do, then she'll keep calling and the last thing I need is for her to start threatening something." Sharpay told me shaking her head.

"I won't for now but you need to tell me these things. I hate her for doing this to you. Can you give me one of your killer smiles?" I asked her squeezing her hand.

She gave a half smile but I quickly shook my head at her. "You've got to do better; I want one of those million dollar watt smiles you used to give me." I told her.

She tried again but was unsuccessful. I thought about something and smiled at her.

"Well then it looks like I'm going to have to dig out my special weapon." I whispered as if it was a secret.

"What's that weapon?" She asked intrigued.

"You're going to have to smile first before I pull it out." I told her shaking my head.

"I'm not in the mood to smile, Troy." She complained as I laughed a little.

"All right. You wanna know a secret?" I asked flexing my finger so she could get closer.

"What's the secret?" She asked as I cupped my hands around her ear.

"I . . . LOVE . . . YOU . . . SHARPAY." I whispered and quickly pulled back.

The biggest smile I had ever seen was spread across her face. She mouthed the same thing back expect with my name.

"Thank you." She said just as the waitress brought our food out.

"Not a problem. I'm glad I got you to smile." I told her digging into my cheeseburger.

The meal was quiet because we were enjoying our food too much. After we cleared our plates, I stretched too tired to do anything else.

"Where to now, driver?" She asked with a big grin on her face.

"Very funny princess. Where do you want to go?" I asked her smiling.

"Um . . . how about the park? I don't want to go back to the apartment just yet." She told me.

"Sounds good." I said signing the check before we headed out the door.

We got back into my car and headed towards the nearest park. I pulled into a parking spot before heading towards the pond.

Sharpay reached over and grabbed my hand successfully linking our fingers together as we walked. I sighed and looked over at her.

"I've got a question for you." I started before she looked over at me.

"What's that?" She asked gently swinging out hands back and forth.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you love to go?" I asked her.

"Um . . . that's a pretty loaded question. I've always wanted to go to Sydney, London, Madrid, Paris, Berlin, Rome, Salzburg, and so many other places. What about you?" Shar asked me.

"I've always wanted to go to Moscow. I've heard it's amazing. All the places you mentioned too would be cool." I told her.

"Now my turn for a question. If you could be anywhere in the world, at this very second, where would you be?" She asked me.

"Anywhere in the world? One question, would you be with me?" I asked her smiling.

"Depends; where would you be?" She asked me.

"I think I would be right here with you instead of anywhere in the world. I'm quite content right here, right now." I told her smiling.

"Same here. I'm happy here spending time with you." She said nodding her head.

We continued walking around the park asking various questions. I thought about another one before opening my mouth.

"What do you want to accomplish in your life?" I asked her while she quickly looked at me.

"Wow going all deep all of a sudden. Um . . . I want a family; three or four kids. I want to be teacher of some kind. I want to grow old with my husband. I just want to have a happy life. I want to make a difference with at least one person." She told me.

"You've all ready accomplish that." I said looking over at her.

"I have? With whom?" She asked me as I squeezed her hand.

"Me; you've made a difference in my life. You taught me how to love again. You taught me to trust again. And most importantly, you taught me that true loves does really exist." I told her smiling.

"You're going to make me cry." She said as I quickly shook my head.

"If I make you cry, then I'm going to be there to dry your tears." I told her leaning over and kissed her cheek.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the park before heading over to her parents' house. We walked in and saw Charlie and Sam sitting in the living room flipping through the channels.

"Bored you two?" Sharpay asked her two younger siblings.

"Yeah because twinkle dork won't keep it on one station!" Sam complained calling her brother a name.

"Shut up princess beauty. There's nothing on." Charlie said throwing the remote on the couch.

"How about you two go finish your homework? Hi Sharpay, Troy." Cassidy, Sharpay's mom, said coming down the stairs.

"Hi mom. We were just looking for you." Sharpay said giving her mom a hug.

"I had to go upstairs to tell your father something. He's expecting you two." Cassidy told us as we both nodded our heads.

"We know. We're going to go up there. We'll talk after we're done." Sharpay promised her mom.

"I know you will. Have fun." Cassidy said waving bye to us before we headed upstairs.

"I don't think I've ever been upstairs." I told her smiling.

"I don't think you have either. We stayed downstairs when we gathered here for prom." Sharpay told me.

"I would love to see your old room." I told her before she quickly shook her head.

"No it's a girly room." She said wrinkling up her nose.

"The more reason to see it." I told her before she stopped at a door.

"We'll see." She said before knocking on what I assumed her dad's office door.

We heard a gruff come in before opening the door and walking in. Jonathan Evans sat in the high back chair with a tie and a suit coat on. He smiled seeing us.

"Troy, Sharpay I was hoping you two would stop by soon. How's it going?" Jonathan said hugging his daughter before holding out his hand for me to shake.

"We're doing pretty good daddy. You said you had something to tell us." Sharpay said sitting down.

I chose to stand while Jonathan told us whatever he had to. "There have been some documents found." Jonathan told us.

"What kind of documents?" I asked noticing the vague details.

"Well apparently there was a large sum of money deposited into Mr. Snyder's account two days before the accident. Then there was even more money deposited into the account two days after the accident." Jonathan told us.

"How much money are we talking about?" Sharpay asked her father.

"Approximately one million dollars." Jonathan told us both as shock covered our faces.

"He was paid one million dollars to hit Sharpay's car?" I asked in amazement.

"Exactly. Now we haven't been able to trace who deposited the money." Jonathan told us.

"Are you working on that?" Sharpay asked her father impatiently.

"I've got my Private Eye looking into that. He's supposed to get back to me tomorrow sometime." Jonathan told us.

Sharpay and I stayed quiet just letting that information sink in. "Now Troy, I need you to honestly answer this question as best as you can. Did Gabriella have a million dollars just lying around?" Jonathan asked me.

"She was barely paying her college tuition. I have no idea where she would get a million dollars." I said shaking my head.

"That's what I thought you would say. All my clues are pointing back to Gabriella." Jonathan told us.

"What can we do?" Sharpay asked grabbing my hand in hers.

"If you hear anything about Gabriella that might be useful in the case, I need to know about it. I need you to start writing down any time she's contacted you. If she's threatened you, hit you, anything, I need to know." Jonathan told us.

"I've got answering machine tape of all the times she's called the apartment and left messages." Sharpay told her father.

"Why didn't you tell me of those earlier?" Jonathan asked looking at his oldest daughter.

"I don't know. It never crossed my mind." Sharpay said shaking her head.

"Bring those over to me as soon as you can. I'll put them in our evidence bin." Jonathan told us.

"Anything else we can do?" I asked hoping there was something we could do.

"I think that's all. Sharpay has she come over to your apartment?" Jonathan asked her.

"Not yet; she's been over to Troy's apartment a few times since they broke up but never mine. Should I worry that she would?" Sharpay asked me.

"You should never let your guard down. She could always go over to your apartment." Jonathan told us.

"Thank you for everything you've done." I said holding out my hand for him to shake.

"I'd do anything for the two of you. I'll let you guys know when I've got something more." Jonathan told us.

"We really appreciate it daddy." Sharpay said hugging the older man.

"Anything for you two." Jonathan said before we headed back downstairs.

We talked with Cassidy for a few minutes before walking out to the car and heading home. I kissed her goodnight before heading home. I fell into a deep sleep with the biggest smile on my face.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be amazing and wonderful!**


	15. School Days

**A/N: I'm wishing you guys a happy new year. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter!!!!**

Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!

* * *

**_May 14th, 2010 11:00 am_**

I walked into East High that day to search for one particular person. I signed in at the office before heading down the hallway in search of her. As I neared her door, I saw Maddie walking towards me.

"Troy what are you doing here?" Maddie asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Better question is what are you doing out of class?" I asked giving her the evil eye.

"Dad has me doing errands for him around school. I'm his teacher's aid." She said twirling her finger around.

"Sounds like fun. And I'm here to surprise Sharpay with lunch." I told her.

"That's good. She hasn't had the best day." Maddie said looking over at me.

"What do you mean about that?" I asked her my curiosity getting the best of me.

"A friend of mine was in her first hour class and she said that Sharpay was really distant and not her normal self." Maddie told me.

"Thanks Maddie. I'll talk to her. You better get back to dad before he sends out a search party." I told her grinning.

"He doesn't even notice I'm gone. He gives me papers to copy and then I'll slip back into his classroom before the bell rings." Maddie told me.

"Have fun then. I'll see you later!" I told her as she walked down the hallway while I walked towards Sharpay's room.

I peaked in the window and saw her talking with a group of students. I crept quietly into the room and took a seat in the back corner of the room where I could see her but she couldn't see me.

As I watched her, I could see something was wrong with her. She looked tired and she wasn't her upbeat normal self. The more I watched her, the more I got worried for her health.

"All right class, one more run through and then I'll let you guys go for the day." Sharpay said clapping her hands.

Her class sang the song again before gathering their stuff and heading for the door. My eyes trailed her as she sat at the desk and picked up the phone and dialed some numbers. She listened for a minute before slamming the phone down. Her head fell to the desk to rest gently on her outstretched arm.

"You know phones do have feelings just like people do." I said coming out of my hiding place.

"I'm not in the mood Troy." She said not picking her head up from the desk.

I waited for the light bulb to click on and I smiled as she looked up. "Wait Troy, what are you doing here?" She asked as I walked closer to the desk.

"I wanted to surprise you with lunch. Maddie stopped me in the hall and said you weren't yourself this morning." I said leaning on the desk.

"There's just some stuff going on." Sharpay said a little too quickly for my taste.

"Uh huh and what kind of stuff is that?" I asked looking over at her.

"It's just stuff." She said completely avoiding my eyes.

"Sharpay look at me." I said quietly before her eyes were diverted to the floor.

I walked over to her and put my index finger under her chin before bringing her face up to meet my eyes. I stared into her eyes and saw complete deadness in them. I linked hands with her and helped her to her feet. Once she was upright, she collapsed into my arms and started crying. I hugged her close and just let her release the anger she had built up.

"Shh it's going to be all right, Sharpay." I said running my hand through her hair and wishing all her pain would go away.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling back ten minutes later and running her finger to wipe away any stray mascara.

"Don't be. Feeling better?" I asked taking a seat in one of the desk.

"A little yes. So how is your day so far?" She asked me as I smiled at her.

"Well I went to class and tried to concentrate on my homework but it didn't work so I skipped my last class and came here to see you." I told her smiling.

"Ohhh you're going to get in trouble." Shar told me grinning.

"You're much more important than class any day." I told her smiling.

"Thanks for coming. There's so much going on right now." Sharpay told me shaking her head.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked her as she looked over at me.

"Can we? I don't have another class until 1:30." Sharpay told me.

"If you want, I'll stay here and we'll talk." I told her smiling.

"Ok I'll start at the beginning. Yesterday afternoon, I went home for dinner. Mom had called and told me that dad found something out and he wanted to talk to me about it. So after school I head over to the house. Dad calls me in his office and told me that they have another lead." Sharpay said taking a deep breath.

"All right who is the other lead?" I asked her.

"Do you know a Brad Prentice?" Sharpay asked me as I racked my brain for that particular name.

"Never heard of him." I told her shaking my head.

"Well apparently he's the one that footed the million dollars for that car accident, not Gabi. My dad still thinks, somehow, Gabi is involved with this." Sharpay told me.

"So has he found out anything else?" I asked her as she nodded her head.

"Apparently either Eric Snyder or Brad Prentice could be the father of her baby." Sharpay told me.

"We all ready knew she was sleeping with Eric Snyder but I didn't know about this Brad guy." I told her.

"Dad thinks she came to you about the whole baby thing because she's knows the mistake she's made. You're not her sweetheart anymore." Sharpay told me.

"Nope that position was covered amazingly by you." I said kissing her nose.

"But that's the latest. Dad says Gabi's 5 months along now. If you want, dad says the paternity test can be done at 6 months." Sharpay told me.

"The paternity test is going to be done either way; I know for a fact that baby is not mine." I said looking at Sharpay.

"You do not have to convince me Troy Bolton. I'm by your side no matter what happens." Sharpay told me.

"I know you are but I feel like I have to convince you that what Gabi is putting you through is my fault." I told her.

"You listen here and you listen good; everything Gabi is doing is because of her sick and twisted mind. She's jealous that we have what you two didn't have. I love you and only you and if she thinks you're going to walk away from me that easy, she's got another thing coming." Sharpay told me smiling.

"I love you too babe." I said leaning in and giving her a simple kiss.

"Now that we have that straighten out, how about that lunch now?" She asked as I laughed.

"Good idea." I said putting the basket I had carried in on the desk.

We spent the rest of the time talking about her day and what else had been bugging her.

"Bye sunshine." I said heading towards the door.

"Bye snapdragon. I'll see you later?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course; I'll stop by the apartment tonight." I told her.

"I'll be waiting." She said as I headed out of the door grinning and whistling a song that was stuck in my mind. I smiled at the fact that a little picnic at school could solve all the problems in the world, or at least between Sharpay and me.

* * *

**There you guys good. Feedback would be wonderful and great!!! Thank you to all my loyal reviewers and readers!**


	16. FIRE!

**A/N: I'm wishing you guys a happy new year. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the HSM characters. Any new characters are mine!!!!**

* * *

**_May 26th, 2010 4:00 am_**

I rolled over after hearing my phone ring its annoying ring tone. Immediately I knew it was Sharpay calling my phone.

"It's too early." I groaned into my phone before hearing a hiccup and a sob.

"Sharpay what's wrong?" I asked my voice kicking into high alert.

"My apartment burnt down." She sobbed as I sat up in bed and managed to find a pair of jeans to put on before looking at the clock.

"What happened?" I asked tugging a shirt over my head.

"About twenty minutes ago, the smoke detector went off and I ran out of the apartment, not bothering to get anything. Now everything is damaged with water." Sharpay told me.

"I'm on my way. Sit tight and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." I told her hanging up my phone before shoving my feet into a pair of shoes and walking out of the apartment.

I stopped at McDonalds on my way and got two coffees before continuing the drive over to Sharpay's apartment. I saw the lights and people running up as I parked my car. I grabbed the cups of coffee before getting out of the car and over to where I saw Sharpay standing.

"Here you go." I said handing her the cup before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh it's all right. I'm here." I said wrapping my arms around her the best I could while still holding my coffee.

"Everything is gone. All my books, all my lesson plans, everything is gone." Sharpay sobbed as I rocked her back and forth.

"Hey now those are materials; you can always get new ones. The only thing I was worried about is you." I said kissing her.

"I guess but now I have no place to live. I mean I could go live with my parents but I loved having my freedom." Sharpay said as I smiled.

"I think I have a solution here." I said looking over at her.

"You and solution almost never go hand in hand." Shar said as my face fell.

"That wasn't funny." I told her smiling a little.

"So what's the solution, genius?" Sharpay asked as I grabbed her hand.

"You can move in with me." I said waiting for her reaction. She just started laughing.

"That's a good one Troy." She said before looking at my face and stopped laughing.

"You were serious?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"I mean I've got enough space for the two of us." I said before she shook her head.

"Troy we've only been dating for 5 months. We're still getting used to being together. I don't want to compromise that by moving in with you." Sharpay told me.

"All right but my home is always open." I said hurt by the fact she didn't want to move in with me.

"I'll keep that in mind. Will you mind taking me over to my parents? I need to go get some of my old clothes from their house." She asked as I smiled.

"Sure let's go." I told her as we walked back over to my car and got in.

I dropped her off at her parents and promised to come back later and get her. I drove over to my parents hoping Jordan or Maddie would be around for me to talk to.

"Wow if it isn't the brother who's never around." Jordan said as I walked into the house.

"You better watch it. What's up?" I asked him smiling.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" Jordan asked as I sat across from him on the other sofa.

"I kinda need someone to talk to." I said looking over at him.

"You look a little pissed. Everything all right?" Jordan asked me as I shook my head.

I sat there and explained to him what had happened this morning and I told him of my offer to Sharpay. He winced when I got to the part that she turned down my offer. I looked over at him once I was done.

"And you're pissed because she turned down your offer?" Jordan asked me.

"Yeah I am. I mean we've been through so much." I told him.

"Can I give you a girl's opinion?" Maddie asked coming into the room.

"Madison Rene were you listening at the door?" I asked turning around and looking at my sister.

"It's a natural habit. Besides I was walking by when I heard the two of you talking." Maddie told us.

"Sure I would love to hear your opinion." I said looking over at her.

"It sounds like Sharpay is afraid if you two move in together that you'll end up messing up the relationship. It sounds like she's afraid you two will get so comfortable around each other that you'll end up being boring around each other." Maddie told me.

"So what do I do?" I asked looking over at her.

"My suggestion would be to let her have her freedom and let her make the decision. If she wants to live with her parents, then support her. You'll get to see her no matter where she lives." Maddie told me.

"Thanks Maddie. You were a lot better than bonehead over here." I said pointing to Jordan.

"You were the one that came to this bonehead." Jordan said as I laughed.

"Well I had a weak moment." I told them before Maddie shook her head.

"Boys: can't live with them; can't live without them." Maddie said shaking her head.

"Ok you can leave now. We don't need your opinion any more." Jordan said waving his hand.

"Jordan you're such a jackass some time." Maddie said as I watched the two of them get into it.

"That's my cue to leave. I'll see you guys later." I said walking out of the house while shaking my head.

I loved my siblings to death but sometimes it got a little much. I got in my car and headed over to Sharpay's house.

I was nervous the entire time driving over there. I hoped she would forgive me for pushing the living idea onto her.

I pulled into her parent's driveway and took a deep breath before getting out and walking up the sidewalk. I rung the doorbell and a few seconds later the door was yanked opened and I was staring right at Sam, Sharpay's younger sister.

"Hey Sam. Is Sharpay here?" I asked as she motioned me to come in.

"Yeah she's up in her room. You wanna go on up?" She asked as I smiled.

"Yeah thanks Sam." I told her before walking up the stairs and into the hallway.

I heard the music from _Twinkle Towne_ pound as I got closer to her bedroom. I knocked quietly and after a few minutes there was no response. I pushed the door open and peaked my head in.

I saw her lying on the bed hugging her stuff animals that littered the bed. I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. I rubbed her back a little just to know I was there.

"I hate how the one thing I treasure most is ripped out from under me." She said before rolling over to her back so she could see me.

"You still have your freedom. It's just now compacted to your parents' house." I said looking at her.

"I know but I still hate it. How was your morning?" She asked picking my hand and lacing hers with mine.

"It was good. I went over to my parents' house and spent some time over there." I told her smiling.

"That's good. I've been hanging out in here thinking all day." Sharpay told me.

"Listen I need to tell you something." I said as she looked over at me.

"You know you can talk to me." Sharpay said sitting up and smiling over at me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I said looking at her.

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything to make me mad." Shar told me.

"I did make you mad earlier this morning. I pushed you to move in with me and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I told her.

"Troy, you offered; you didn't make me mad. It's all right." She said trying to comfort me.

"It's just that I love you and I want us to stand the test of time. I completely understand if you want a while until we move in together." I said looking at her.

"Thank you. I don't want to rush things; but I'm glad you offered." Shar told me smiling.

She leaned over and gave me a kiss before pulling back. We spent the rest of the day hanging out with her family. We ended up playing a family game of Uno. It was filled with laughs and pure entertainment.

* * *

**There you guys go. Feedback would be wonderful!!!**


	17. Disaster

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've had major writer's block. So without any further blabbing, here it is!**

**A HUGE THANKS TO XxSharpayEvansxX for her idea!!! Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. But hopefully, now I'll be updating this every other day or so. I promise no more long waits between chapters!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

_**June 21**__**st**__**, 2010 9:00 pm**_

"What are you thinking about?" I looked over at the beautiful girl sitting next to me.

"About all the work I have to do before the next school year." She rolled her pretty brown eyes as I laughed.

"You're going to be amazing. You have nothing to worry about." I smiled picking up her hand and kissing it ever so softly.

"I know but the butterflies are still there."

The silence fell back over us as the crickets croaked around us. We sat there and gazed up at the stars before I leaned over and kissed her bare shoulders.

"You're thinking awful hard. Your brain is working over time." She looked back at me as I shook my head.

"I've got a lot on my mind." I looked over at her as she smiled.

"You wanna talk about it?" Her concern for me washed over her face as I leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." I smiled hoping she would drop the subject.

"What about?" She pressed ever so slightly that I smiled in her direction.

"About my future and everything to do with it." I said vaguely as she gave me a look.

"You're beating around the bush, Troy. Just tell me what on your mind." Her face softens as I debated with myself.

I hesitated worried I would scare her. "I've been thinking about you, me, and marriage."

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Troy . . ." She hesitated before I reached into my pocket.

"Let me talk right now." I hushed her as she smiled.

"You and I have talked many times about this. Whenever I imagine my life, in the future, I imagine you by my side. There's no other person I want to spend the rest of my life with than you Sharpay Ann Evans. Will you marry me?" I asked holding open the ring box as she covered her mouth.

She looked into my eyes and I saw tears brim her eyes. She shook her head before reaching out and closing the ring box. "I can't Troy. It's too soon."

Confusion flickered in my eyes as I looked over at her. "What? Tell me what's wrong?"

"Troy, we've been dating for only a couple of months; four and half to be exact." She bit her lip before looking at me. "Besides you were engaged five months ago."

"And . . ." She trailed off before the tears started down her face.

"Sharpay, just talk to me." I took her hand in mine hoping to find out why she was turning down my proposal.

"It's just that . . ." She shook her head before sighing. "Troy, look at me and I want a completely honest answer."

I looked straight into her beautiful brown eyes before nodding, signaling her that I was ready. "Don't get mad but can you honestly tell me you have no other feelings for your ex-girlfriend?"

My mouth dropped at the seriousness of the question. My current girlfriend, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, was asking me if I still had feelings for the one who cheated on me.

"That's what I thought. I can't come in second, Troy." She sighed before standing up and walking away from the table.

I just sat there watching her walk away. I knew I should have run after her but I couldn't make myself get up. For the first time, in a long time, tears ran down my face.

_**Sharpay's POV**_

Tears mixed with mascara and make up ran down my face as I walked away from Troy. Deep in my heart, I always knew he still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend. Can you blame a guy?

I sighed running my hand through my hair and pulling out my cell phone. I dialed a familiar number before putting it to my ear.

"Ryan? It's Shar. I need you to come pick me up." I used the padding of my thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I'm in Grant's park on the trail. Yeah." I nodded realizing he couldn't see me move my head.

I listened to him ramble on the other line as I continued to walk further away from Troy. I knew I had hurt him but I had to be absolutely sure he was 100 percent faithful to me before I accepted.

"Thank you Ryan." I hung up the phone and took a seat on the bench before gazing up into the stars.

The tears continued running down my face as I didn't even attempt to stop them. My life, at that moment . . . was ruined. My heart had been crushed and broke when just a few hours ago I thought I had the best life ever.

The nearing of footsteps caused me to look up. I tried to smile when I saw who was standing in front of me but it only caused more tears to fall. "Sharpay."

I stood up before falling into Ryan's arms as sobs racked my body. Ryan was confused, I could tell, but rubbed his hand over my back soothingly.

"Don't talk, Shar. Let's get you home." He wiped the tears away before walking beside me back to his car.

The car ride home was deathly silent as I stared out the window. I knew the questions would come later but for now, I was in my own little world.

As Ryan pulled into the parking lot of my apartment, I looked over at him. "Thank you."

"Any time, Shar. Do you wanna talk?" He asked looking at me.

I shook my head as my hand found the doorknob. "Not at the moment. I'll call you tomorrow."

He smiled before leaning forward and placing a simple kiss on my forehead. "Get some sleep. You look like hell."

A genuine smile crossed my lips as those words came out of his mouth. "I feel it too. Tell mom and dad not to worry. When I'm ready, I'll give them a call."

"Will do, Sharpay. Good night. And if you need anything, you know the number."

I grabbed my purse before getting out of the car. Ryan's car didn't leave the parking lot until I was safely inside the quiet house. I flicked on some lights before more tears fell down my all ready wet cheeks.

Every square inch of my living room had flowers occupying it. Roses, Calla Lilies, Carnations, Gerbera Daisies, and many other flowers filled the once empty spaces. My hand flew to my mouth as I took in the sight.

In the middle of the coffee table, there were six different brightly colored envelopes. Each had my name written on them in a black ink. I sat down in the middle of the flowers and cried the tears I had stored up.

Eventually the tears stopped before I saw the pictures that he had assembled around the room. All of them were pictures of the two of us grinned and laughing about happier times. More tears fell as I picked up one of the frames and hurled it across the room.

I screamed in anger at what Troy Bolton had caused me to do. I saw the red liquid run down my arm as I bent my arm back. Somehow, I had managed to cut myself on a piece of glass.

Tears still pooled in my eyes as I made my way to the bathroom. I grabbed some tissues and wadded them up before putting them on the cut. I sighed loudly before staring into the mirror. I cussed knowing Troy Bolton had made me this angry.

"Shar?" I heard a worried voice question as I poked my head out of the bathroom door.

I cleared my throat before calling back. I wiped the tears away successfully smearing more makeup. I looked up and saw Ryan standing in the hall with a confused look on his face.

"Sharpay what happen?" Emotion clogged my throat making it impossible to talk.

He saw the blood and rushed over to help me out. He lowered my body onto the toilet before grabbing the necessary stuff to bandage the wound. "You wanna talk now?"

I looked into his blue eyes before shaking my head. "I'm not ready Ryan. I just wanna go to sleep."

His eyes searched mine before slowly nodding his head. "Go crawl into bed and I'll clean the place up."

Ryan helped me to my bedroom before placing a simple kiss on my forehead. "Good night Shar. I'll stay tonight just to keep an eye on you."

I smiled thinking back to how Ryan would sleep next to my bed when we were kids. He had always been more protective of me and I'd always love him more for that.

"Thank you Ryan." I closed my eyes before slowly drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Feedback would be amazing. Thank you for your patience and understanding. **


	18. Making Up

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've had major writer's block. So without any further blabbing, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

**

* * *

**

_**June 22**__**nd**__**, 2010 9:00 am**_

Pushing my hair out of my face before stretching, I groaning as last night's events came rushing back. I knew today was going to be hell and soon or later I would have to face the guy I thought I could spend the rest of my life with.

Hearing a knock on the door, I looked up to see Ryan standing there with a concern look on his face. "Good morning; you wanna talk?"

Shaking my head while looking down at the circles that were sown on my bedspread, I avoided his stare at all costs. "Shar, you were a wreck last night; I'm concerned about you."

"I'm fine Ryan. Besides I'll just cry and I don't want you to have to deal with a weepy girl today. Let's just do something to keep our minds off of last night." Pushing forward a fake smile, he shook his head before taking a final look at me.

"Are you sure, Shar? If you're hurting, I want to help you." I felt grateful that he was being so nice and supportive but I was getting tired of it, fast.

"Ryan I'm fine; I promise. Now let's go do something." Pushing myself off the bed, I quickly got dressed before meeting him in the living room.

Hearing the phone ring caused me to run over to it. Picking it up I held it to my ear. Hearing mumbling on the other end caused me to look over at Ryan. "Kelsi you're going to have to slow down."

"Oh Shar it's awful." She sobbed over the line as I heard shuffling from the other end.

"Sharpay what did Kelsi all say?" Jason's rushed voice came over the line as I sat down.

Worry flickered in my eyes as my eyes glued with Ryan's. "She just said it was awful. What's going on Jase?"

"Are you sitting down, Sharpay?" Jason's voice became calm as I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Yeah I'm sitting down. Just tell me what's wrong."

Taking a deep breath before releasing it, Jason told me what was wrong. "There's been an accident and someone has been killed."

"What kind of accident and who is dead?" A knot settled in my stomach as I waited for Jason to tell me.

"Gabi died last night in a car accident. She was apparently going towards the hospital but another car struck her killing her instantly." My hand flew to my mouth before shaking my head.

"Does Troy know?" The silence on the other end of the phone immediately made me think no one had the heart to tell him.

"We were thinking you would tell him since you two are so close." Shaking my head as tears sprung my eyes.

"I'll tell him. Thanks for calling, Jase." After saying his goodbyes we hung up the phone.

Ryan opened his arms as I went in. Tears flowed down my face as I buried my head in his shoulder. Ryan's hand soothingly rubbed up and down my back in comfort.

"What's wrong, Shar?" Ryan's quiet voice caused me to pull back and looked up at him.

"Gabi died last night as the result of a car accident. Troy doesn't know yet but I told our friends I'd do it." Shaking my head, I tried to dry the tears as more escaped.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I looked at Ryan before shaking my head. "Nah I've got to do this on my own. I'll call you later."

With a nod of his head, he walked out of my apartment before I gathered my stuff and headed out to my car. Getting inside, I sighed loudly before driving the short distance between our homes. Parking quickly in the parking lot, I walked up the steps before knocking gently on the door.

The door flew open scaring me a little. Troy's eyes were puffy as I looked into his eyes. "Sharpay what are you doing here?"

The iciness of his voice caused me to step back before looking at him. "I got a phone call a little while ago and there's something you need to know."

Opening the door a little wider, he allowed me to come in. I stood while he sat down on the sofa. "What was the phone call about?"

"Jason called me and he said that . . ." I trailed off before Troy gritted his teeth and looked at me.

"Sharpay just tell me." Shaking his head, he waited for the words to come out of my mouth.

Taking a deep breath, I waited for the reaction of my words. "Gabi's dead Troy. She died in a car accident last night."

My heart beat was so loud that I couldn't focus on how Troy was reacting. "Troy?"

"Can I just be alone now?" He asked as I nodded. Walking out of the apartment, I walked back to the car.

Getting into the car, the tears flowed down my face. I cried for Gabi, even though she had put Troy and I through so much, and I cried for Troy. I knew Gabi was his first love and she'd always have a special place in his heart.

Some how I managed to drive home before collapsing on my bed and letting out all the tears I had stored up.

_**June 25**__**th**__**, 2010 11:00 am**_

Standing in the plush grass, I smoothed down my black dress before listening to what the Pastor was talking about. With Ryan and Chad by my side, I stood there at Gabi's funeral. I had my heart set on not going until Troy called and asked me to be there for him. I promised him I'd be there and here I was standing between the two guys who had been there for me the last few days.

"Now I invited you, if you have flowers, to come up and drop them in the hole." The Pastor's voice said as the line started.

Chad rubbed my back as I flashed him a grateful smile. "Thanks Chad."

"Not a problem. Ryan said you're not doing too well." Chad gave me a parental look as I shook my head.

"Troy and I . . . . aren't in the best shape right now so . . ." Trailing off, he smiled sympathetically.

"He told me what happened and I can honestly say, I don't blame you one bit for what you did." His answer caused me to stop in my steps.

"You don't mean that do you? You're siding with me?" The shockness in my voice caused him to smile.

"I am siding with you and I told Troy that you had ever right to act that way." Smiling, Chad looked behind him where my eyes were firmly planted.

"Go talk to him. You two both need time to talk and heal." His eyes twinkled as I laughed.

"When did you get so smart?" Shaking my head I squeezed his hand.

Laughing softly, he squeezed my hand back. "When you have Taylor as a girlfriend, you pick up some tips every now and then. Now quit stalling and go."

Carefully turning around, I walked towards Troy. He was standing alone looking at the casket. His arms were wrapped over his chest. My soft footsteps caused him to look up at me.

"Hi." Quietly saying, he smiled at the sight of me.

"Sharpay I'm . . . sorry. I should have seen your side of things." Troy started as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Troy. I should not have walked off." He took my hand in mine as I smiled.

"I love you more everyday than I ever loved her. Gabriella and I were just, soulmates or something. But you and I are real. We're really meant to be together and I really love you . . ." Looking straight into my eyes, he said every word with his heart.

I pulled him closely and hugged him. "And I love you too Troy. Let's go home."

Nodding his head, he smiled the brightest smile ever. "That sounds good right now."

Taking my hand in his, he led me back to his car before helping me get in.

I knew there would be rough times ahead but with Troy by my side, I'd be all right. Smiling, I knew this was the beginning of our lives together.

* * *

**The end is near. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue. Feedback would be wonderful!!!**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: Thank you for all the feedback! I really appreciate it! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. I've had major writer's block. So without any further blabbing, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HSM characters. This story is pure fiction!**

* * *

_**August 22**__**nd**__**, 2015 11:00 am (Five Years Later)**_

Looking around the family that surrounded me brought a smile to my face. A hand squeezed mine as I was brought out of my daydream.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked looking over at me with a smile on his face.

"How much my life has changed in the past five years." Shaking my head, I thought about what had all changed.

Troy and I got married almost four years ago on September 21st, 2011. It was a small intimate ceremony as our friends and family sat there watching Troy and I exchange the vows that meant so much to us. After a honeymoon in Europe, we returned to our lives back in Albuquerque.

"I'd agree with you on that. Our lives had defiantly changed; but I think it's changed for the better." Nodding my head, I silently agreed with what Troy said.

Letting my eyes sweep around the backyard, I smiled seeing two young kids chasing each other on the sunny backyard. The first one was clad in a loose fitting dress while the other had shorts and a dark red polo. Both where giggling with their strawberry blonde hair flying in the wind.

"What are you staring at?" The warm breath tickled on my neck as he whispered the words.

"Just our two bundles of joys." Smiling he squeezed my hand.

Nodding his head, he agreed with me. "It's weird that they'll be three pretty soon. Can you believe it?"

Shaking my head, I looked up into his crystal blue eyes and got lost in them. "I can't. Bradley is looking more like you every day."

"Ava is an exact copy of you as well. She's got her mother's spirit and your big mouth." Backing away, Troy tried to dodge the slap that he knew was coming.

"Oh Troy Bolton you're dead now." Smiling I reached over and let my hand slap against his shoulder.

Ava Gabriella and Bradley James came into our lives on December 1st, 2012. Troy and I were ecstatic when we found out we'd be parent. After 9 long months, we were blessed with twins. I offered to make Ava's middle name Gabriella in honor of our mutual friend. Troy was so moved that he cried which caused me to end up crying as well. Now almost three years old, they were splitting images of Troy and I at that age.

"Ava leave your brother alone." Hearing my mom yell at her oldest granddaughter caused me to walk away from Troy.

"Mom she's getting all of her energy out. She'll sleep amazingly tonight." My eyes twinkled as mom shook her head.

"She's going to get hurt as well and then I'll send her in your direction." Mom shook her head as I looked over at dad.

"Will you call off the grandma?" Looking at his big grin, he shook his head.

"You're the mother of those two. Do what you want with them." Daddy shook his head as I giggled.

"Ava and Bradley let's go." I called the two of them as I walked into the house.

"But mom . . ." Brad started as I gave him my maternal look.

"Bradley it's time to eat." I pointed to the kitchen table where their sandwiches and chips were sitting.

"I'm not hungry!" Ava crossed her arms over her chest and stomped her foot.

"And that would be your daughter." Looking over at Troy who had the biggest grin on his face, I shook my head.

"Ava Gabriella eat baby or you can't go swimming later." Watching her eyes go wide, she ran to the table and started eating her PB&J sandwich.

"Now who's got the magic touch?" Troy's eyes rose as I shook my head.

"Obviously it isn't you." Grinning I popped a barbeque chip in my mouth before grabbing a soda out of the refrigerator.

Smiling, I knew this was the life I was destined to live. Our lives could only get better from here on out.

* * *

**The end! I'm sad to see this one go but Thank you to everyone who has submitted feedback! It was greatly appreciated and loved!!!**


End file.
